


Drips Gold

by eden22



Series: Something Just Like This [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: But mostly porn, M/M, Multi, but then also emotions!!, idk how to summarize this, ngl this is gonna be mostly porn, timestamps over four years of boys being dumb and not talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: It can take years to figure out where you belong, but it's worth it in the end.





	1. October 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the end note.

Willy is still half-laughing as he sinks into the couch, throwing the balled-up wad of his sweat-damp shirt in the vague direction of the hallway. After a moment’s thought, he raises his hips and slides off his pants as well, kicking them after the shirt. Sighing in happiness as the cool air of the apartment slides over his overheated skin, he lets himself settle back into the soft fabric, grateful as always that his mom had managed to talk him out of a leather couch. Snagging the remote off the coffee table he begins lazily flicking through channels. He can hear vague clanking from the other room, the rattle of dishes sliding against each other and the snick of the fridge door opening and shutting. Despite this, he still doesn’t notice Kappy coming into the room until he is standing over him, kicking at Willy’s legs where he’d propped them up against the coffee table. Willy goes without a fight, dropping his feet to the floor as Kappy settles into the couch next to him, putting two beers on the table in front of him. The couch sinks as Kappy sits, tipping Willy into his side, and Willy goes easily, settling into the warm press of Kappy’s skin against his own. Willy looks at the beers, and then at Kappy.

“I thought you were getting food,” Willy says. Kappy shrugs, and Willy notices that his cheeks are puffed out. “Bro,” Willy says, voice affronted, and Kappy half laughs, half coughs around whatever he’s shoved into his mouth. When Willy had left him Kappy had been wearing the remains of his post-game outfit but sometime since then he had discarded his shirt, leaving his arm bare and vulnerable to the stinging slap Willy lands on it. Kappy chokes and Willy laughs as he leans forward to snag one of the beers. He carefully doesn’t look at the way that Kappy is flushed across his chest, nipples pebbling in the open air of their apartment, instead turning his attention back to flicking through channels. 

They’d had more than a few shots with the guys at Real Sports after the game before catching an uber back to their apartment, riding the high of a 3-2 overtime win that officially snapped their losing streak at four games. The weight lifting off of all the guys had been apparent in the room, the electric energy that seemed to jump from player to player, and Willy had been more than tempted to stay out with them and keep drinking. But Kappy had yawned and kicked at his feet and Willy had followed as easily as he always did, humming to himself and rocking on his feet in the cold air outside of the bar as Kappy called an uber on his phone. 

Kappy knocks his bottle against Willy’s and Willy finally abandons his attempt to find something worth watching, leaving the television on some random cooking show as he turns to Kappy. The other man is already grinning at him, flush with alcohol and victory.

“Bro,” he says, hitting his bottle against Willy’s again before taking a long drink. Willy absently watches the way his throat moves as he swallows, alcohol making his head buzz. He can’t stop smiling, even as he takes a drink from his own beer, kinda missing his mouth in the process, sending beer trickling down his chin. 

“Fuckin overtime game winner,” Kappy says with a laugh, “fucking show-off.”

“Oh sure,” Willy scoffs, “who was it that got the game tying goal again?” Kappy grins back at him behind the lip of his beer bottle. Rather than reply, he tips his head back to finish his bottle in a couple of long pulls. Willy follows suit, depositing the empty bottle on the table in front of him. 

“Fuck,” Kappy says, “I can’t believe we pulled that off.” Willy laughs. 

“Yeah, especially after you let Heatherington score that goa–”

“The fuck I did!” Kappy interrupts, scrubbing his hand over Willy’s face as Willy, laughing, tries to push him off. “If anything, it was your fau–” Kappy is cut off as Willy kicks him in the stomach, wheezing as all of the air leaves his lungs. 

“You fucker-” Kappy starts, still half-gasping for breath as he jumps on top of Willy, and Willy can’t stop laughing even as he tries to fend off Kappy’s sloppy hits, kicking at him in return until finally Kappy just lets his entire body go limp, letting his body weight pin Willy to the couch. 

“Oh god,” Willy barely manages to say, pushing at Kappy’s shoulder, “fuck, get off me you fucking cocksucker.” 

“I’ll show you a cocksucker,” Kappy says with a laugh, finally leveraging himself back onto his haunches, keeping his hands planted on either side of Willy’s head, boxing him as he grins down at him. 

“I wish you would,” Willy says, and Kappy laughs at him. His cheeks are flushed, curls in disarray from their fighting and Willy–

Willy’s head is spinning with the adrenaline of their win and all the alcohol he’s drunk on a next-to-empty stomach and that’s the only explanation he can come up with for why he suddenly surges upwards to press his lips against Kappy’s. His lips are soft, if a bit chapped, but Willy can barely register that under the spike of fear that shoots through him, curdling in his stomach as he realizes what he’s just done. 

Willy jerks backwards, head bouncing hard off of the arm of the couch but the pain is nothing to the way that Kappy is so terrifyingly, completely still above him. Willy feels all his blood rush to his cheeks as Kappy continues to stare down at him, unmoving, eyes wide. Willy opens his mouth, to explain or– but no words come, and he just shuts it without saying anything. 

“Dude,” Kappy finally says, voice cracking slightly, “you can’t just–”

“I know,” Willy says, fast, “I know, I didn’t mean–” 

“Good,” Kappy bites out, eyes flicking over Willy’s face, and Willy has to fight not to flinch away from his gaze and his words. He still hasn’t moved and Willy doesn’t know what that means. “Good, that’s good. Fuck. We should– or, I should just–” His shoulders twitch as if he was thinking of moving, of pulling away and finally giving Willy room enough to breath, but he doesn’t actually follow-through with the movement, staying braced above Willy. 

“Kappy,” Willy says helplessly, “Kassu. I–” But that is as far as Willy gets before Kappy suddenly ducks down and captures Willy’s lips with his own. Willy gasps at the shock of the contact, mouth falling open, and Kappy takes advantage of the movement to deepen the kiss, nipping at Willy’s lower lip. Willy reacts on instinct, opening his mouth more to let Kappy lick into it, his hands moving to cradle Kappy’s head as their tongues slide against each other. Willy can’t think, can barely breathe with the way that Kappy is overwhelming him completely, the taste of his mouth, the heat of his body, the familiar smell of his bodywash. His fingers tangle in Kappy’s curls as he tries to tug the other man impossibly closer, and Kappy collapses down onto his elbows in response. Willy pulls away from his mouth, unable to help the way he gasps as their bare chests brush against each other. Kappy’s skin is burning to the touch and they’re both panting like they’ve just come off the ice. Willy doesn’t dare look at Kappy as he hooks a leg awkwardly around Kappy’s lower back, tugging at him. 

“Please,” he whispers, closing his eyes tightly. Kappy inhales sharply. 

“Fuck,” he says, and his lips brush Willy’s again. Before Willy can do anything though, Kappy is gone, pulling away from him to clamber off the couch. Willy’s eyes fly open as he props himself up on his elbows, heart racing with fear. But Kappy isn’t running, isn’t leaving Willy alone. Instead, he is staring down at Willy, eyes still wide and wild as he shoves his pants over his hips. He slips his thumbs under the elastic of his briefs, and finally hesitates, looking over at Willy, who can’t help but lick his lips as he stares at the cut of Kappy’s hips. 

“Do it,” he whispers, and Kappy does, sliding them down his legs. Willy kicks off his boxers without looking away from Kappy, who looks torn somewhere between fear and arousal, dick half-hard between his legs. Willy’s heart is pounding as he takes in the naked form of his best friend. He’s seen Kappy naked before – hell they’ve joked about how they’re basically constantly nude at home – but there’s naked and there’s _naked_. Standing in front of Willy, aroused, and mouth swollen from kissing him. There’s an awkward moment where Kappy just continues to stand there, and Willy reaches out his hand without thinking. Kappy takes it immediately, tension leaking out of his shoulders as Willy tugs him closer until his legs hit the edge of the couch. Kappy swings a leg over Willy’s hips, settling back onto the couch on his knees. He hesitates again, but still goes easily when Willy wraps his hands around his hips and pulls him downwards. They both groan as their cocks rub against each other, Kappy settling onto Willy’s lap.

Whatever nervousness he’s feeling, whatever is going through his head, there’s no hesitation in the way Kappy tips forward to resume kissing Willy and Willy sinks into the reassurance of that movement, opening easily for Kappy. Kappy’s hips keep moving in little aborted thrusts that barely manage to press down on where both their dicks are trapped between their stomachs. It’s the best kind of torture, and Willy kind of wants to just live in this moment forever. Kappy’s hand runs up his neck to cradle the back of his head, moving Willy exactly where he wants him to be, and Willy can’t help the way his hips jerk forward, the small whimper that leaves his throat. Kappy pulls away just far enough to speak, lips still brushing Willy’s own. 

“Fuck, Will, you’re so fucking–” Kappy trails off, pressing a light kiss to Willy’s lips before moving over to kiss down the side of his neck. Willy is half expecting it but he still twitches in surprise when Kappy finally picks a spot on his throat and begins to suck. He lets out a moan, low and long, and one of his hands leaves Kappy’s hair to travel down his back, fingers sliding over hot, sweaty skin as he tries to tug the other man closer. Kappy grinds down on him as his teeth work at Willy’s neck and Willy knows he’s going to have a huge bruise, but it feels so good he just can’t bring himself to care. 

“God,” he gasps, staring up at the ceiling, head spinning. “God, Kassu…” Gripping Kappy’s hair, Willy tugs at his curls until the other man raises his head. His eyes are foggy with alcohol and arousal, and he licks his lips as he stares down at him. 

“Will,” he whispers, dropping down to press a gentle kiss against Willy’s lips. Willy isn’t… he doesn’t know what this means, when Kappy is, as far as Willy knows, totally straight, but. It’s not like Willy hasn’t hooked up with straight guys before and right now Kappy is naked, sitting on top of Willy, and his cock is hard against Willy’s stomach. In this moment, Willy can’t really bring himself to give a fuck about anything else. 

“Can I blow you?” Willy asks, and watches as Kappy freezes once again. 

“What?” he whispers. 

“Can I suck your dick,” Willy repeats, willing the uncertainty that has suddenly pooled in his stomach to not come through in his voice.

“Fuck,” Kappy swears, and his dick twitches against Willy’s stomach and well. That’s enough for Willy to push at his shoulder, forcing Kappy to sit up. “Willy, what– are you–”. Willy gets him to sit back against the other arm of the couch as he settles between his spread legs. 

“Do you want it?” Willy asks again, and finally Kappy just nods. Willy doesn’t waste any more time, doesn’t want to wait and risk Kappy changing his mind. He ducks down, gripping the base of Kappy’s dick in his hand as he takes the tip into his mouth. Kappy’s hips jerk upward and Willy pulls back quickly. 

Kappy is muttering apologies but Willy tunes them out in favour of throwing his other arm over Kappy’s stomach, pressing him back down to the couch. One of Willy’s legs has slipped down off the couch, and he’s not sure he could be sitting in more of an awkward position as he takes Kappy’s dick back into his mouth. None of that matters though, not with the taste of Kappy heavy on his tongue as he circles it around the head of Kappy’s cock. He sucks, lightly, enjoying the sound of Kappy swearing above him, the way that the other man’s hand tangles in his hair. Willy bobs his head up and down a couple of times, working the base of Kappy’s dick with one hand. It’s wet and sloppy and so fucking hot and Willy can’t fucking believe he’s getting to do this. It’s not like he’s been pining over Kappy or anything but he’s not _blind_. He’s perfectly aware of how hot his best friend is, and he’s not ashamed to admit that there’s not many circumstances in which he’d turn down the chance to suck a hot guy’s dick. 

“Willy,” Kappy gasps from above him, “god, your fucking mouth.” Willy hums smugly, working his tongue against the underside of Kappy’s dick as he continues to draw him in and out of his mouth. Kappy’s hand tightens slightly in his hair as he moans. “You’re so fucking good at this, Willy, fuck, you–” Kappy trails off and Willy sucks harder to try and distract him from that train of thought. Whether or not it works, it does make Kappy groan again, and not say anything more. The sound of the show still going on the tv is a distant second to the obscene sound of Kappy's cock sliding in and out of Willy's mouth, the wet noises filling the room. Willy feels dizzy with sensations; Kappy's cock heavy on his tongue, the freshly washed smell of him whenever Willy presses down as far as he's able, the sounds of his panting breaths and low moans. Willy’s jaw is just beginning to ache when Kappy’s grip tightens in his hair again. 

“Willy, fuck, Willy, I’m gonna–” Kappy starts, and Willy pulls back, barely fast enough to avoid Kappy shooting into his mouth but not fast enough to avoid the way that Kappy’s cum lands, thick and hot across his cheek and lips. “Jesus Christ,” Kappy says as Willy looks up at him. He’s flushed from his face to his chest, hair sticking to his face as he tries to catch his breath. 

Kappy raises a thumb, rubbing it through the cum sitting on Willy’s lower lip. Willy licks at the finger when Kappy presses it slightly inside of his mouth and that’s apparently enough to have Kappy moving his hand to Willy’s hair, tugging until Willy sits up and lets Kappy guide him into his lap. Kappy kisses him without hesitation, and Willy kisses him back eagerly. He doesn’t realize that he’s hitching his hips slightly, thrusting helplessly into the open air, until Kappy wraps his hand around his cock. Willy pulls back in surprise. 

“You don’t have to,” he says, moving one arm from where they had both wound themselves around the back of Kappy’s head, moving to push Kappy’s hand away. “You’re not–”

“Shut up,” Kappy interrupts him, pumping his hand up and down Willy’s cock, grip firm and sure. “Shut up, Will, just let me–” Willy gasps as Kappy twists his wrist, moving faster. “Just let me–” he repeats. 

“Yeah,” Willy gasps, “yeah, fuck, Kassu–” Kappy groans and leans forward to kiss Willy again, kissing him deep and hard and filthy as his hand moves across the sensitive skin of Willy’s dick. 

“Oh god,” Willy whispers when they break apart for air. 

“Yeah,” Kappy says nonsensically, hand moving faster, “yeah, do it, do it, Will.” 

“Oh god,” Willy repeats, and almost whimpers as he comes, breathing hard as his forehead comes to rest against Kappy’s. 

They stay like that for a long moment, both breathing heavily, until all at once the weight of what they had just done seems to hit both of them. They tense, almost at the same time, Willy suddenly, painfully aware of the cum smeared across his cheek, of the loose grip Kappy still has on his softening dick. 

“Kassu,” Willy starts, hating the fear that threads to his voice. 

“It’s ok,” Kappy says, immediately. He pulls back, meeting Willy’s eyes, and Willy can’t help the way his breath speeds up. Kappy’s words might have been reassuring but his eyes are just as wide and afraid as Willy’s probably are. This might not be the first time he’s hooked up with a straight guy, but it also wouldn’t be the first time that the guy had reacted really badly afterwards. Willy’s already bracing himself for it when Kappy raises his hand, and he can’t help the way he flinches slightly. But Kappy just pushes a stray strand of hair out of his face. “Will. It’s ok,” he repeats, and then hesitates for a moment before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Willy’s lips. 

“It’s ok,” he whispers. “It’s ok.” And Willy can’t do anything but nod, tipping forward to hide his head in the crook of Kappy’s neck. They sit in silence for a long moment as Willy breathes out the fear that had taken up residence in his lungs, but eventually Kappy does shift beneath him, making an unhappy noise. 

“Your cum is all over my hand,” he says, and Willy can’t help but laugh as he sits up. 

“And who’s fault is that?” he asks, laughing again when Kappy wiggles his eyebrows at him. Kappy looks incredibly pleased to have made him laugh, something he accomplishes again when he abruptly shoves at Willy, dumping him onto his ass on the floor, ignoring Willy’s outraged squawk. Instead, he just stands and stretches leisurely before grinning down at Willy’s prone form. 

“Dibs first shower,” he says. 

He's out of the room before Willy can even begin to stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol use, characters are drunk and don't communicate consent clearly, POV character expresses a desire to start having sex quickly in case the other changes his mind
> 
> I have eight chapters outlined for this, let's see if I can beat my last porn collection's word count, eh?


	2. February 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in end note

Someone was probably supposed to be keeping an eye on them. 

It had been the vets who had suggested they go out to celebrate, even though they’d lost. It wasn’t every day that four rookeis made their NHL debut on the same night, Naz had said, throwing his arm over Kasperi’s shoulders and shaking him roughly. It deserved to be celebrated. 

So here they were, in the darkness of the dance floor of whatever club Naz had picked out. Kasperi had no idea where anyone else on the team had gone – the last time he’d seen Hyms he’d been being fed shots at the bar as some of the older guys shouted encouragement – but that had been long before Willy had come out of nowhere and grabbed him, pulling him deep into the sea of bodies filling the dancefloor. Willy had pressed a shot of something into his hand, winking as he threw back his own shot, and Kasperi didn’t hesitate before following suit. The taste of tequila burned down his throat, and Kasperi was barely able to stop himself from coughing at the flavour, uncut by anything else. 

His head is swimming, overwhelmed with alcohol and too-loud music and flashing lights… and the sight of Willy dancing in front of him as they are pushed back and forth by the crowd around them. Willy’s shirt is clinging to his chest, and Kasperi’s eyes keep stuttering downwards to the lines of his collarbones, the peaks of his nipples. There’s something in the way that Willy is moving that feels dangerous, something that makes Kasperi jittery with the need to do _something_. Willy keeps smiling at him, a small, hungry thing that just makes everything so much worse, and it’s so, so fucking hot in the packed room. Finally, Kasperi lets the momentum of someone bumping into him from behind send him into Willy’s space, leaning forward until his mouth is next to Willy’s ear. He’s so close to him, his nose filled with the scent of sweat and alchol and Willy’s cologne and Kasperi is struck with the sudden urge to lick the sweat beading on the column of Willy’s throat. He clenches his fist until his nails bite into his palms.

“Should we go find everyone else?” he shouts instead. Willy’s hair brushes against Kasperi’s cheek as the other man shakes his head, so fucking close to him. 

“I’m fine right here,” Willy says, not bothering to stop dancing, his fingers brushing against Kasperi’s side as he steps closer, “aren’t you?” Kasperi swallows roughly, the lingering taste of tequila and something else thick on his tongue, and lets himself begin to move in time with the beat again. It only takes one more nudge from the crowd around them before Kasperi gives into what his body has been clamoring for him to do ever since he’d first stepped into Willy’s space, snaking his arm around Willy’s back to tug his friend closer. Willy goes easily, winding his arms around Kasperi’s neck as he allows Kasperi to slot his thigh between Willy’s own. The beat shifts, and Willy grinds down onto Kasperi’s leg. Kasperi’s breath stutters as arousal shoots through him. 

The room is so hot that he can feel sweat running down his back, but it’s nothing to the way that Willy is looking at him, like he wants to eat Kasperi alive. Kasperi licks his lips, watches the way Willy’s eyes track the motion, and suddenly all he can think about is how Willy’s lips looked, stretched wide and pink around Kasperi’s cock. He’s distantly aware that they are openly grinding on each other, and if any of their teammates happen to spot them in the packed club, there would be no way to pass off what they were doing as just bros. But he can’t really bring himself to care about the risk in what they’re doing. Not with the way he can feel Willy’s cock hardening against his thigh, not with how Willy’s ass feels beneath the hand that has dipped down to grab ahold of it. Not with the way that his dick is slowly hardening with the smooth grind of Willy’s body against his. 

After Willy had blown him, after Kasperi had tasted his own cum on Willy’s tongue, it had been like a curtain had been pulled back. He’d never really noticed it before, the way that Willy never picked up when they went out, the way his eyes would track guys in dark clubs instead of girls, the way he’d occasionally look at Kasperi when they were hanging out at home and Kasperi started to stip out of his clothes. Kasperi still hadn’t really decided how he felt about it – Willy was his best friend, obviously, and Kasperi wasn’t such a huge douchebag that he’d let his bro suck his dick and then be a homophobic dickwad to him afterwards but… 

Kasperi was straight. 

He didn’t know if it had just been something convenient and fun, or if Willy… god, if Willy had feelings for him or something. Not that he’d have a problem with that but. Kasperi was straight and he didn’t want to accidentally break his best firend’s heart by making him think that he could have something that Kasperi couldn’t actually give him. So Kasperi very carefully hadn’t brought it up and neither had Willy and it had been all good, it’d been chill, except. 

Except he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. It had been months and he still regularly caught himself jerking off to the memory of Willy’s mouth around his dick, the look on Willy’s face when came. 

Something touched his neck, and he jumped.

“Stop thinking so much,” Willy shouted into his ear, “you’re going to hurt yourself.” Kasperi opened his mouth to respond, but then Willy touched his lips to Kasperi’s neck before biting down, quick and sharp, and he just let out a little stuttering moan instead. Willy continued to mouth at his neck and Kasperi was torn between that sensation and the feeling of Willy grinding onto his leg. The tequila and arousal were clogging up his head, making him dizzy with the way that Willy’s arms kept trying to pull him closer, with the feeling of Willy’s ass in his hand. His other hand wound its way into Willy’s hair, and Kasperi finally pulls him off his neck to tug him into a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue and hot, panting breaths. Willy moans into his mouth, and Kasperi just fucking _wants_ , and–

And against his thigh, Willy’s phone vibrates. 

“Shit,” Kasperi hisses out, pulling back, “Willy, your phone.” Willy’s eyes look dazed as he stares up at Kasperi, and it obviously takes him a couple of seconds to gather himself and register what Kasperi actually just said to him. He jumps a little, pulling further back from Kasperi, and Kasperi immediately misses the heat of him, pressed as close against him as possible. 

Kasperi follows the movements of his hands as Willy pulls out his phone. It’s later than he thought, Kasperi notices, before Willy unlocks his phone and taps on the notification, a text from Mo. 

_were thinking of moving clubs where r u? is kappy w u?_ Kasperi reads. Willy looks back up at him. Kasperi’s breath catches in his throat at the look on Willy’s face. His eyes flick over Kasperi’s face, searching for something, Kasperi doesn't know what. Whatever it is, Kasperi thinks he must have found it, because he smiles as he looks back down. He types out his response slowly, giving Kasperi lots of time to read it. 

_we were rly tired n couldnt find u so we left :( sorry_

Kasperi’s breath hitches in his throat as he reads Willy’s response. The other man looks up at him again, eyes shadowed in the low lighting, and Kasperi nods. Willy taps send, then slides his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He tugs Kasperi back in, but only enough to shout into his ear.

“We can leave out the back,” he says, “and call an uber?” 

Kasperi swallows, and nods.

* * *

He doesn’t look at Willy the whole ride back to their place. 

Not because– not for anything except for how he doesn’t trust himself to keep his hands to himself, not if Willy is still smiling at him the way he did while they wound their way through the crowd on their way out of the club. He doesn’t want to risk being tempted the way he was on their way to the corner to meet their uber, when he tugged Willy into a doorway and kissed him until all he could taste was the other man and both of their mouths were slick and red with it. 

He keeps his eyes fixed on his feet as they ride the elevator and walk down the hallway to their apartment, and it’s only when they’re safely inside the privacy of their entryway that he dares to finally look back up. His eyes meet Willy’s, and he’s surprised to see nervousness written across the other man’s face, his fingers twisting around the keys still held in his hands. When Willy sees that Kasperi is looking at him he starts talking in a rush, words jumbling together in his haste to get them out. 

“We don’t have– you don’t have to do anything, we can just go to bed, really, it was a long night and we’re both drunk and–” 

Kasperi doesn’t think before taking two quick steps forward, closing the space between them. Before Willy can react, he gently cups his head with his hands and kisses him. Willy is still and stiff beneath his hands but the longer Kasperi kisses him, the more he relaxes, until all of a sudden the remaining tension drains from him, and he winds his arms around Kasperi’s neck. Willy deeps the kiss, and Kasperi happily follows suit, licking into his mouth and biting at his lip until both of them are dizzy with it and have to stop to breathe. They let go of each other to kick off their shoes, and then Willy is taking ahold of Kasperi’s hand and tugging him down the hallway and into Willy’s room. 

Kasperi hesitates for a moment in the doorway but Willy doesn’t pause, Kasperi’s kiss earlier apparently enough of a reassurance to carry him through stripping off his shirt and pants. When he finally turns back to look at Kasperi, dressed in only his briefs, his expression is less uncertain and afraid and more fondly exasperated. 

“Well?” he says, and climbs onto the bed as Kasperi finally jolts into motion, tugging his shirt over his head as he approaches the bed. He hesitates for only a second, before pulling off both his pants and underwear, kicking them to the side as he crawls onto the bed after Willy, fully naked. Willy is sprawling back against the pillows, his hair a blonde spray against the dark blue pillowcase as he looks at Kasperi with hungry eyes. Kasperi’s stomach twists with arousal at the look in Willy’s eyes, and he keeps moving forward until he’s propped up over Willy, their legs tangling together. Willy smiles, and Kasperi can’t do anything else but recapture his lips. 

They kiss, and there’s no more tequila on Kasperi’s tongue, nothing but the taste of Willy filling his mouth, consuming all of his senses. He doesn’t know how he went months without this, why he waited this long to have Willy like this again, panting into his mouth and squirming beneath him. Putting all of his weight onto one of the arms keeping him propped up above his friend, Kasperi reaches down with the other, running his fingers over the bulge of Willy’s dick inside of his briefs. Willy gasps into Kasperi’s mouth, and Kasperi can’t help but smile into their kiss even as heat pools in his stomach. He wants to hear Willy make that sound forever, wants to be the one making him make that sound, wants to– 

Willy mumbles something into the space between their lips, and Kasperi pulls back. 

“What?” he asks, eyes skating across Willy’s face before fixing on his lips, red and swollen and perfect. Willy doesn’t repeat whatever it was, just uses the space Kasperi has given him to reach down and finally shove off his briefs. Kasperi follows the movement with his eyes, his attention catching on the sight of Willy’s dick, hard and pink and curving up towards his stomach. 

“Shit,” he whispers, arousal shooting through him. _This is so not bros_ , he thinks to himself, slightly hysterically as he reaches down and takes ahold of Willy’s cock. Willy gasps softly, hips hitching upwards, and Kasperi swipes his thumb over the head before moving his hand down to stroke up and down the shaft. 

“God, Kassu,” Willy says, voice soft and wrecked, and Kasperi finally looks away from the sight of Willy’s dick in his hand. As soon as his face is turned back towards the other man’s, Willy captures his lips in another kiss, hot and wet and dirty, and Kasperi isn’t sure that he could even begin to describe what he wants. He wants to see Willy’s lips around his cock again, wants to never stop kissing him, wants to watch Willy come, wants _Willy_ and he just–

Willy is the one to break the kiss this time, pulling away from Kasperi to fumble open the top drawer of his bedside table. There’s lube in his hand when he turns back, and Kasperi stops breathing. Willy grabs Kasperi’s wrist, pulling his hand off his cock, his grip gone loose with surprise anyways, and sloppily pours out some of the liquid into his hand. 

Kasperi rubs it between his fingers, letting himself relax into the familiar sensation as the lube warms between his fingers. He looks at Willy’s face, searching for some clue of what the other man wants, but he can’t begin to unpack the expression he finds there, some combination of nervous and determined. He leans in for another kiss, syrupy slow and wet, until he no longer feels the tension of uncertainty knotting across his shoulders. He pulls back slowly, Willy’s lip captured between his teeth before they finally separate with a wet noise. Eyes meeting Willy’s, he begins to reach back down towards Willy’s cock. Quick as a snake, Willy grabs his wrist again before Kasperi gets the chance to even get close. Kasperi shoots him a confused look, and Willy shakes his head. 

“No,” he says, tugging at Kasperi’s wrist, “here.” And Kasperi’s brain actually stops working because Willy is spreading his legs and using his grip on Kasperi’s wrist to guide his hand back between Willy’s legs, fingertips skating over his perineum, messily smearing lube everywhere. Willy cups the palm of his hand around the back of Kasperi’s and presses down, until Kasperi’s pointer finger finds itself squarely on top of the tight furl of Willy’s hole. Kasperi can’t breath, can’t think. He feels like he’s going to choke on the arousal swimming in his head at the thought of what Willy is asking for, what Willy is asking him to _do_ to him. He licks his lips and swallows, mouth suddenly dry as dust as he thinks about what it would feel like, to be inside Willy like _that_.

Willy keeps his hand on top of Kasperi’s, using it to move Kasperi’s hand, making Kasperi’s finger slide back and forth across his entrance. Kasperi can’t stop staring at the way his hand disappears between Willy’s legs, can’t focus on anything other than what Willy is offering. He only realizes how much he’s zoned out when Willy beings pressing kisses to the underside of Kasperi’s jaw.

“Please,” Willy says, whispering into Kasperi’s skin, before kissing his way up to his mouth. Kasperi is happy to meet Willy halfway, kissing him deeply, until finally Willy breaks away with a gasp to ask, again. 

“Please,” he says, as if there was any universe in which Kasperi was going to turn Willy down for anything.

“Ok,” he says, “ok, fuck, I got you.” He pulls his hand from Willy’s grip, but only so that he can rearrange both of them so that he is kneeling between Willy’s spread thighs. Sitting like this, Willy’s thighs split open around his lap, Kasperi can’t help but stop and stare. Willy bites his lip, but doesn’t shy away from Kasperi’s gaze as it trails over his cock, his stomach, his face. When Kasperi finally meets his eyes, Willy smiles, and it’s so open and fond and happy that it makes Kasperi’s chest hurt. 

“What do you want?” he asks. 

“Fuck me,” Willy says, without hesitation, and Kasperi’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Jesus,” he whispers, and Willy’s smile turns smug. Kasperi swallows roughly before reaching back down, able to see what he’s doing this time as he trails the pad of his fingers down Willy’s perineum until he reaches Willy’s hole. He rubs the tips of his fingers against the skin there, slick with lube, and watches as Willy’s eyes darken. 

“I’ve never done this,” he warns, “not with– and never with–”

“It’s ok,” Willy says, “I’ll tell you want to do.” Kasperi had barely been aware of how hard he was until those words, when his dick twitched between his legs, and Willy’s eyes slide downwards to stare at Kasperi’s cock. 

“Start with one finger,” Willy says, not looking back up, “go slow.” 

That’s enough for Kasperi, who presses forward without any further instruction. He smiles as Willy’s words are lost to a groan as Kasperi slowly sinks his finger inside of him. By the time the entire digit is inside of him, Willy’s breath is coming harder, and he’s chewing at his lip. Kasperi stops, waiting for Willy to tell him what he wants next. Willy is hot and silky around him, squeezing down on his finger, and Kasperi can’t help but image how he would feel around Kasperi’s dick. 

“Ok,” Willy says, derailing Kasperi’s thoughts, “ok, now begin to move it in and out and–” 

Willy gasps as Kasperi does what he’d asked, drawing the finger out before sliding it back inside. It doesn’t take long for him to find an easy rhythm, sliding his finger in and out, eyes fixed on the way that Willy was opening up for him. 

“Oh god, Kassu,” Willy finally says, and Kasperi looks up to see him twisting his hands in the sheets. “Ok, oh god, oh fuck, another.” 

“What?” Kasperi asks, feeling a bit dazed. 

“Another, give me another,” Willy repeats and ok, _that_ Kasperi definitely heard. Pulling his finger out, he lines up another next to it before pushing back in. Willy’s eyes screw shut, and he gasps, and Kasperi freezes immediately. 

“Willy?” he asks, and Willy shakes his head. 

“Fuck, don’t stop.” 

“Are you sure?” Kasperi asks, starting to pull his fingers back out, “We don’t–” But Willy’s grip is back on his wrist, holding him in place. 

“I said don’t stop,” he says, eyes steady as they meet Kasperi’s, and Kasperi doesn’t argue with him again. He pushes back in, keeping a careful watch on the expressions flirting across Willy’s face as his mouth tips open and his eyes slip shut. There’s nothing there but pleasure though, and Kasperi quickly gets back into his previous rhythm, drawing his fingers in and out of the tight clench of Willy’s body. Adding a third goes even easier, everything wet with lube. Kasperi feels dizzy with how turned on he is, at the noises falling from Willy’s lips, little groans and gasps as Kasperi fingers him open, scissoring his fingers when Willy tells him to. He feels like he could keep doing this forever, just watching the way Willy is losing himself in the sensations, but eventually Willy tells him to stop.

Willy gasps slightly as he pulls away from Kasperi, the other man’s fingers slipping from of his hole, but he only goes as far as his bedside table. He comes back with a condom this time, and Kasperi’s breath hitches in his lungs. Willy opens the package with a shy smile, and sits up to help Kasperi slide the condom down his cock before pulling him back into a kiss. Kasperi lets the kiss go on until he feels a bit less nervous before finally reaching down between their legs, taking ahold of his cock and guiding it to Willy’s entrance. 

“Okay?” he asks, and Willy nods against his lips. 

“Yeah,” he says, breath ghosting across Kasperi’s cheek. “Yeah, Kassu, do it, ju–” Willy’s words break off on a gasp as Kasperi hitches his hips forward, sliding the head of his cock inside of the other man. Kasperi pulls back enough to see the soft little ‘o’ that Willy’s mouth has fallen into as he slowly works his way inside of him, moving in little thrusts to drive himself deeper and deeper until finally their bodies are flush with each other and Willy is panting and shaking in his lap. 

“One second,” Willy says, and Kasperi sits there until suddenly he feels Willy loosen slightly around him, watches a tension he didn’t even realize was in Willy drain from his shoulders at the same time. “Okay,” he finally says, “you can move.” 

Kasperi doesn’t hesitate to obey, drawing his hips backwards the smallest amount before sliding forward again. He moves in and out of him a couple of times just like that, teasing and slow. Willy’s eyes meet Kasperi’s and it’s suddenly so intense, both of them staring at each other as Kasperi slowly fucks in and out of his friend. Kasperi knows he can’t keep this up for very long, this position far too much of a workout on his legs, but he feels pretty confident that Willy will want him to speed up long before the position becomes a real issue for Kasperi. Sure enough, it only takes a couple more minutes before Willy begins squirming impatiently on his lap.

“Kassu,” he finally says, a whine threaded through his voice, “Kassu please.”

“Please what?” Kasperi asks. Willy gives him a look, but its effectiveness is somewhat lost in the way that he keeps hitching backwards onto Kasperi’s cock, trying to work more of the other man inside of himself. 

“C’mon Kassu,” Willy finally whines, moving his hips backwards more forcefully, Kasperi makes a soothing noise, running his hand up Willy’s thigh, and Willy absolutely _glares_ at him. Kasperi just grins, before abruptly grabbing ahold of Willy’s waist and dumping him on his back. Willy goes with an outraged noise that quickly turns into a laugh. He stops laughing almost immediately, however, when Kasperi slides back into him and begins moving in and out of him in earnest. Slow, long strokes quickly turn into rapid thrusts in and out and god, _god_. 

Willy feels absolutely incredible around him, hot and tight and still opening up so easily for Kasperi every time. Kasperi thinks he could do this for the rest of his life and never get tired of it, the sweet, soft noises Willy is making below him, the look on his face as Kasperi drives himself in and out of Willy’s hole. One of Willy’s hands is twisting in the pillows above his head while the other is looped around Kasperi’s shoulders, pulling him close as he fucks him. Willy’s hair is sticking to his face, wet with sweat, and his eyes are screwed up in pleasure as he takes everything that Kasperi is giving him, over and over again. 

“Fuck, Willy, fuck,” Kasperi gasps, tucking his head into the crook of Willy’s neck as his thrusts speed up. “You feel so good, god.”

“Yes,” Willy says, words dropping from his mouth like they’re being punched out of him “yes, Kassu, fuck, harder.” Kasperi obeys, his hips slapping against the other man’s ass and the only thing he can focus on is the sound of Willy gasping next to him, the feeling of him surrounding his cock as he fucks into him again and again. 

“I’m gonna come,” he gasps out, “oh fuck Willy, I'm gonna–”

Willy _whines_ and Kasperi’s hips stutter. He braces himself on one arm so he can reach down and grab ahold of Willy’s cock. He only manages to stroke his hand up and down once, twice before Willy is coming with a shout between them, both hands scrabbling at Kasperi’s back as he shakes and jerks beneath him. His hole clenches down on Kasperi, muscles spasming as he comes and Kasperi thinks he might black out for a second as he follows, hips grinding against Willy's ass as he drives himself inside him as deep as possible. 

Kasperi stays like that, braced over Willy with his hand still loosely wrapped around Willy's softening cock as he tries to catch his breath and make his brain work again. Finally he reaches down to grab ahold of the condom as he pulls out, both men flinching slightly at the sensation. He really, really doesn't want to move but he does anyways, getting up and throwing the condom out in Willy's ensuite. He stares at himself in the mirror for a second, his face still blotchy red from exertion and his curls dark with sweat. He splashes water on his face a couple of times before going back into the bedroom. 

Willy has climbed under the covers in his absence, the only part of him visible a wild tuft of hair peering over the top of the covers. Kasperi can't help but snort at the familiar sight, and Willy makes a dissatisfied sound, muffled by the pillow. 

“Come cuddle with me,” he demands, and Kasperi rolls his eyes at the familiar demand. He still grabs his underwear off the floor, putting on that small barrier before climbing into the bed. Willy hasn't bothered to put on any clothing Kasperi notes as he slots himself against his back and it's not like they haven't slept like this before but they definitely hadn't done it after having sex before and– but Kasperi can feel the subtle stiffness in the way that Willy is holding himself and he absolutely refuses to let this make anything weird between them. He wraps his arm around Willy, tugging the other man back against his chest, and feels Willy relax into him. He buries his face into Willy's hair and breathes in the familiar scent of him, muttering a goodnight into the back of his neck.

He can hear the smile in Willy's voice when he says it in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters have consumed alcohol, are equal amounts intoxicated, consent is clearly communicated


	3. September 2016

Auston had been… a surprise. 

Willy grew up in hockey culture’s weird mix of homoeroticism and homophobia. He’d mastered balancing on that line a long time ago. Had learned to not read into it when guys did stuff that in any other context would be a come-on. Had (painfully) learned the difference between a straight guy looking to “help each other out” and someone who would actually want to have sex with him. Had learned the subtle signs to look for, the codes and signals of I’m here, I see you, I want you.

Auston Matthews took all those careful signals, all the secrets and subtleties and fears, gathered them up, and threw them straight out the window. 

Willy had exchanged maybe five words with Auston before they ended up alone together in the gym, last ones out before lunch. Auston had wandered across the room to where Willy was putting his weights back in the rack, throwing himself down on a nearby bench and leaning back on his hands, staring at Willy. 

“What?” Willy had asked after the prickling on the back of his neck where Auston was staring at him got to be a bit too much. 

“You’re really hot,” Auston said, and Willy choked on air. 

“W-what?” he said, unable to help the nervous laugh that followed. He forced himself to keep looking at the weights, unnecessarily passing the cleaning cloth over them again, unable to trust himself to keep a neutral look on his face if he looked over at Auston. Was that a… a joke? What kind of joke? He didn’t– 

“You’re really hot,” Auston repeated, and Willy couldn’t help but turn then, needing to see the expression on Auston’s face to help him figure out what the fuck was going on, only to find Auston very firmly not looking at Willy’s face. When Auston finally dragged his gaze away from Willy’s ass, it was to meet his eyes with an unrepentant grin. 

Willy was having trouble breathing. 

“Anyways,” Auston said, standing as if it was nothing, as if this was totally normal. “See you at practice.” And then he reached down and slapped Willy’s ass, _hard_ , before meandering out of the room without a care in the world. 

“What. The fuck.” WIlly said into the empty room.

To say Willy was distracted during practice was an understatement. Willy’s eyes kept drifting to Auston without his permission, seeking out the other man anytime Babcock didn’t have him doing something. It was honestly a good thing that the first practice with a bunch of guys who had never played with each other was always only two steps from unmitigated chaos, or, based on his performance, they might have decided to send Willy straight back to the Marlies. 

“The fuck are you aiming?” Hyms asked as he skated past, shooting Willy a look.

“Hmm?” Willy, who had been watching Auston grinning at something Frederik had said, replied. 

“Jesus,” Hyms said.

“Nylander! Wake the fuck up!” Babcock yelled, and Willy almost fell over. 

So. Not a great look for Willy, all round. He couldn’t stop himself though, too on edge with confusion and no small degree of desire as he watched Auston skate around, learning his new team, the new ice. And then somehow it still managed to get worse when Auston shattered a pane of glass off a pass from Mitch. They’d all been standing around, Willy’s heart still in his throat from the surprise of the crash, dry with the memory of Auston’s shot, the power behind it when Auston had looked up from where he’d been absently watching the staff cleaning up the broken glass, and caught Willy staring at him. Auston had stared back at him for a long moment, face blank, before he finally cracked into a smile. He stuck out his tongue to lick at his bottom lip, biting it as he winked at Willy. 

“Fuck,” Willy whispered to himself, and Auston raised his eyebrows, still grinning as he turned away from Willy, to tap his glove against Mitch’s, who was practically bouncing in his skates. Willy forced himself to turn away as well, skating over to where a couple of the guys were lazily passing a puck back and forth. He was gonna have to just avoid Auston, he told himself firmly. At least until he got himself a bit more under control, or until he could figure out what Auston’s game was. God, he needed to get himself under control. Coach was thinking of putting them on a line together after all, or at least that’s what the rumour was, and if Willy couldn’t keep his shit together… Well. He was done playing in the Marlies, so that wasn’t really an option. 

Willy keeps his eyes firmly to himself for the rest of the practice, and then lingers on the ice afterwards until the glares of the ice crew became impossible to ignore. He leaves the ice with a sheepish apology, making his way down the tunnel on wobbly legs. He may have overdone it a bit, he thinks to himself, but when he arrives in the dressing room, he’s happy to find it completely deserted. He breathes out a sigh of relief as he begins to strip, already fantasizing about the shower he’s about to take. 

The hot water feels amazing when he finally gets under it, and in this at least, he’s not making anyone else’s job difficult, so he decides to savour it, lingering under the spray. He’d stolen a bottle of Kappy’s fancy Finnish body wash that he gets his mom to send him, grabbed it out of his bag at the last minute. It’s so much nicer than the stuff the rink provides for them, and he happily breaths in the fresh smell of the soap as he spreads it over his body, humming contentedly. 

He is thoroughly covered in suds when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. The noise that comes out of his mouth is somewhere between a yelp and a scream, and he almost slips on the tiles with how fast he spins around only to find Auston staring back at him, an amused look on his face. 

“What the fuck?” Willy asks, too freaked out to be anxious about whatever weird mind games Auston was playing earlier. 

“I was worried you’d decided to just live on the ice,” Auston says. 

“What?” Willy asks. Auston takes a step forward, and Willy watches as water begins to soak through the bottom of Auston’s jeans, the spray just reaching his bare feet. 

“You were taking so long out there,” Auston continued. “You weren’t trying to avoid me, were you?” 

“I– no,” Willy says, and Auston steps even closer. “You’re getting wet,” he says dumbly. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, reaching out and catching Willy’s arm, running his fingers down the inside of Willy’s wrist and making him shiver, “I’d much rather be getting you wet.” 

“What?” WIlly asks again, voice cracking slightly this time, because seriously, what was even happening right now, this was _not_ how this was supposed to go, this was taking the script for every time he’d hooked up with another dude and lighting it on fire and throwing it out the window. But Auston was stepping closer again and. This was really happening, wasn’t it?

“Say no,” Auston says, and Willy swallows and pointedly doesn’t say anything. Auston flashes that broad grin again, the same one he’d given Willy on the ice, and he finally closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Willy’s. Willy opens up easily for him, and Auston licks inside his mouth without hesitation. Willy still feels more than a little bit off balance about the whole situation, but as Auston’s arms wrap around him to press their bodies against each other, Willy lets himself relax into the moment, the movement of their mouths against each other. One of Auston’s hand ends up in his hair, tilting Willy’s head exactly where he wants it to be. The other, he runs slowly down the length of Willy’s spine before grabbing a handful of Willy’s ass and squeezing. Willy gasps into Auston’s mouth as one of his fingers wanders over to rub lightly over the dip just below his tailbone, 

“Can I?” Auston asks, and Willy doesn’t know exactly what he’s asking for but he nods anyways. He feels Auston’s smile, tangled into the next kiss that the other man presses against his lips. He’s not sure what he expects the other man to do, but the water shutting off behind him is a surprise, a sudden loss of warmth. Auston steps back as well, and that’s another loss that makes Willy shiver, but before he can think to complain, or worry, Auston’s hands are on him, spinning him around and walking him forward until his chest is pressed to the cool wall of the shower. His nipples harden against the tile immediately, almost painfully, and it makes his mouth drop open on a sharp inhale. He leans his forehead against the tile, brings his hands up to rest against the wall on either side of his head. His breath is fogging against the tile in front of him as he waits for Auston to make his next move. 

He feels Auston’s breath first, ghosting across the small of his back as he moves down to press a soft kiss to the flesh of his ass, before lightly biting at the muscle. His hands come next, grabbing ahold of Willy’s hips before moving down to grab at the muscle of his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. It feels like every muscle in his body is tense with anticipation, suspended as he waits. Just when he thinks he’s going to have to say something, break the silence and prompt Auston, the other man finally makes his move. 

Willy can’t help the gasp that breaks from his mouth when Auston’s tongue finally meets his skin, licking up the length of his crack. His tongue has barely left Willy’s skin before it’s back, licking over his hole over and over again. Willy’s trembling all over, eyes closed against the pleasure twisting through him. His forehead against the cold tiles is a welcome counterpoint, something to focus on, something to ground him amongst the sensations Auston’s tongue is pulling from him. It’s been way too long since someone has done this to him – he’s been too nervous to ask Kappy for it – and he’d almost forgotten how goddamn _good_ it feels, so different from anything else. 

He breathes in sharply when Auston’s finger joins his tongue, probing at Willy’s hole, pulling at his rim until there’s finally enough room for his tongue to lick inside of him, opening him up with strong, determined thrusts. There’s no hesitation as Auston continues to eat him out, alternating between long presses of his tongue, flat, over his hole, and shorter licks, sinking inside of him, working him open. Willy’s fingers keep moving against the tile, a pointless search for something to hold onto. The feeling of Auston’s tongue working him open is getting to be almost too much. He wants to move closer, wants to move away, doesn’t know what he wants, too overwhelmed by sensation and the surrealism of this happening at all. Auston has moved both of his hands back onto the cheeks of Willy’s ass, kneading at the flesh there as he licks at Willy with unwavering enthusiasm. Willy’s not sure he’s ever been this off-balance or this turned-on in his life, his breaths loud in the quiet of the empty showers. 

Willy doesn’t realize he’s close to coming until he suddenly is. Auston ignores his stuttered warning, just continues to work his tongue in and out of Willy until finally Willy is clenching down on it as he comes, thick white strings splattering down the tile. His entire body is shaking, shoulders heaving as he pulls in desperate breaths and waits for his brain to come back online. He’s barely begun to register what just happened when Auston is suddenly back behind him, fingers lightly grazing Willy’s hips, the brush of his chest against Willy’s back making Willy suddenly realize that the other man is still fully clothed. 

“Good practice,” Auston says, his voice rough, and he slaps Willy’s ass again. Willy jumps in surprise and then as suddenly as he was behind him, Auston is gone. Willy turns to see him waving lazily at Willy as he backs out of the showers. “I gotta change,” he says with a smirk and a wink, “I got a bit wet.” He turns and leaves Willy alone in the showers. 

Willy stands there until he starts to shiver more from the cold than what just happened. He turns the shower back on, rinsing the last of the soap off of his body. Face flushing, he also makes sure to wash the tiles clean. 

As he watches his cum wash down the drain, he can’t help but smile slightly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE
> 
> s/o to my twitter ppl for hyping me up to get working on this again, u know who u are


	4. March 2017

Kasperi doesn’t know if they know that he’s watching them, doesn’t know that they’d care even if they did. They should care, he thinks to himself, and tries to tell himself that he doesn’t sound bitter. He can’t quite make himself believe it, not even inside his own head. But they should care, if not about him seeing them, then the fact that anyone else could, that all it would take is one of the guys looking into the crowd at the right moment, a Leafs fan spotting a familiar face. There’s no way that anyone could look at the way they’re dancing and think that they’re just friends, and Kasperi resolutely doesn’t think of all the times he’s done exactly what they’re doing right now, drunk and uncaring about risks. 

Realizing Willy was sleeping with Auston too had been like a punch to the gut for reasons that Kasperi wasn’t examining too closely. After all, it wasn’t like Kasperi didn’t still hook up with girls, so he definitely couldn’t ask Willy to stop sleeping with other guys, even if that other guy was a teammate that Kasperi still wasn’t entirely certain he trusted with Willy. Plus, that would involve talking about it, and they were both avoiding that. They were friends, best friends, and most of the time they slept in the same bed, and some of the time they had sex too, and that was all fine, it was fun, it was chill. 

Kasperi watched as Auston leaned down to whisper something in Willy’s ear, watched as Willy threw his head back in laughter. He wondered what the fuck Auston was saying that could possibly be that funny. Like, he hadn’t spent that much time with Auston, but he’d seemed a bit douchey. Cocky. Too full of himself to be someone who could make Willy laugh like that, open and loud, his whole face lighting up with it. 

“Dude, are you ok?” Kasperi pulled his eyes away from the two men, immediately losing them in the crowd.

“What?” he asks, turning to the man next to him. Rielly looks back at him with a concerned expression. 

“You ok?” he repeats, and Kasperi realizes that he is clenching the fist in his lap tight enough that his nails are biting into his palm. He releases his grip, breathing out slow and steady. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” he says, shooting Rielly a smile. “Just tired. Think I might call it a night.” Rielly smiles back at him. 

“Totally get that,” he says, clasping him on the shoulder, “don’t worry, I’ll cover for you if you wanna get out of here early without being chirped for it.”

“Thanks dude,” Kasperi says with genuine gratitude as he slips off his seat, draining the dregs of his beer before hooking his coat off of the back of the chair. “See you around.” Rielly nods at him, already turning back to the guys on his other side. Kasperi keeps his eyes away from the dancefloor as he heads out of the club. The early spring air is a shock to his lungs as he steps outside, and he takes a second to just breathe it in, letting it wash his head clear. He catches a cab just as it’s passing, and happily settles into the backseat. It’ll be good, he tells himself, to get home early. The Leafs might not have a game the next day, but he did, needed to get a full night’s sleep to be ready for practice in the morning. He very, very carefully does not think about Willy and Auston and how they’d looked together at the club, the looks they’d been exchanging. He doesn’t think about them, apart or together, as he arrives home, as he brushes his teeth, as he climbs into bed. 

He doesn’t realize he’s actually managed to fall asleep this early until he jerks awake. Blearily grasping for his phone, he sees that he’s only been home for just over an hour. It takes him a second to realize what’s woken him, but then there’s another muffled thud from the hallway, followed by quickly smothered laughter, and he’s suddenly wide awake. He tracks their movement through the apartment from the front door to Willy’s room by the familiar creaks of the floor, the shuffle of socks against hardwood, the cadence of whispered words. The careful latching of Willy’s door, when they finally make their way inside. Kasperi would like to say that he just rolled over and went back to sleep, or that he grabbed headphones to block out whatever noises he might catch. Anything besides what he actually did – which was to sit in complete silence, in the dark of his room, and strain his ears for any sound. 

Their apartment isn’t exactly soundproof, which has never been a problem before, with both of them operating on the same strange schedule that hockey gives your life. It’s not… it’s not a problem now, except for how Kasperi can hear them talking, hear the rise and fall of their voices even if he can’t pick out individual words. The worst part is when Willy laughs, a breathy, soft laugh that sinks into a familiar moan, a noise Kasperi has heard too many times to count now, and he hates that he knows exactly what it means. He sits there, listening to the soft gasps and moans that Willy is letting out, the rumble of Auston talking, and he can’t help but picture it. Willy on his back, Auston leaning over him, maybe kissing him occasionally to try and keep him quiet while he fingers him open. He’s so painfully familiar with what Willy looks like when he’s being opened up, the soft ‘o’ of his mouth, parted in pleasure as he takes his– as he takes Auston’s fingers. Kasperi thinks about the way Willy will roll his hips down onto Kasperi’s fingers if he isn’t going fast enough for him, wonders if he’s doing the same to Auston now. 

It’s Auston that he can’t picture in this, Auston that’s the unknown. He can’t quite tell from the noises WIlly’s making, muffled as they are, if he’s getting impatient or not. He wonders how Auston gives it to him, if he likes to tease Willy or if he gets right to it, shoving his thick fingers inside of Willy, opening him up for his cock. Auston was huge, and Kasperi can only imagine that his cock matches the size of him. He wonders if that’s why Willy fucks him too, and he shakes his head to dislodge that thought. Luckily, or maybe not, that’s when Willy lets out a long, breathy moan, and Kasperi knows that Auston is finally sliding inside of him. Kasperi closes his eyes, pictures Willy’s hole, stretched pink and open, welcoming Auston inside of him, taking him deeper and deeper. Pictures the twisted look of pleasure that always overtakes Willy’s face when you first get inside of him, overwhelmed and yet always wanting more. 

Kasperi is always happy to give Willy what he wants, and it sounds like Auston is as well – he sets a quick pace after that. The smack of flesh against flesh seems far too loud, echoing in Kasperi’s ears, tangling with the sounds that both of the men are making. In the stillness of the night, he can hear all too clearly the way Willy’s breathy exhalations mix with Auston’s grunts of exertion as he fucks him, hard and fast. Kasperi thinks about what Auston looks like when he’s learning a new hockey play, the look of determined focus on his face, and imagines that that’s what he looks like now, as he fucks Kasperi’s– as he fucks Willy, in their apartment. In the bed that Kasperi has fucked Willy in so many times, and he wonders if Auston knows that, if he’s thinking about Kasperi as he moves in and out of Willy. If either of them are thinking about the possibility of Kasperi listening to them fuck. 

It feels like they’ve been fucking forever with Kasperi still sitting, frozen, in his bed, before the volume of Willy’s moans changes, getting louder the closer he gets. Kasperi can’t help the way he strains to hear it, the moment where Willy will arch up, clench down on Auston’s cock as he comes. This time Willy is silent when he comes, but Kasperi can still hear it in the moment of stillness, punctuated only by the sound of Auston fucking into him, faster and faster now. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the night, fills Kasperi’s head, before Auston finally lets out a long, breathy moan, and the apartment finally falls silent. Kasperi is breathing hard, hands clenched in his sheets as he stares blankly out at his darkened room. The rustling sounds and murmured voices that follow a minute later seem all the louder for that temporary silence, and Kasperi pictures them curling up together, kissing softly. He forces himself to lay back down, face the blank wall of his room, but he can’t stop himself from straining to catch any other noises. 

He’s not surprised to hear the door of Willy’s bedroom open, the sound of water running in the bathroom, footsteps back to Willy’s room. He frowns though, when, after another couple of minutes of whispered conversation, someone leaves Willy’s room again. He’s even more surprised when he hears the front door open and shut, and he can’t help the glare he shoots the wall of his room. It’s just… rude, of Auston, to fuck Willy and then leave him there like that. Willy likes to cuddle after sex, Auston should know that. Kasperi should be able to trust him to take care of Willy, if he’s fucking him too. He should understand how important Willy is, how amazing he is. Should treat him like it. 

Too wrapped up in his growing annoyance, Kasperi misses the sounds of more movement from inside the apartment, and starts when the door to his bedroom opens. He forces himself to lie still, watches the crack of light hitting the wall opposite him instead, the shadow of someone standing in the doorway, hesitating there. He doesn’t move, and finally the door shuts, and he lets out a shaky breath. He doesn’t know if he’s relieved or not, too many emotions swirling in his chest for him to unpa– 

The bed dips, and Kasperi jumps at the feeling of a hand softly reaching out and touching his shoulder. 

“Kassu?” Willy asks in a whisper. “Are you awake?” Kasperi rolls over then, blinking as if he had just woken up. 

“Willy?” he asks, matching the other man’s volume. He can barely make out Willy’s face in the dimness of the room, can’t read the expression on it.

“Can I stay with you?” Willy asks. Kasperi swallows, hard, and, against every better instinct he has, nods. Willy doesn’t hesitate then, moving off the bed so that he can lift the covers and crawl under them, easily settling against Kasperi. His back is hot against Kasperi’s chest, and Kasperi hasn’t really registered that he’s hard until his cock is nestled against Willy’s ass. Willy doesn’t say anything though, just hums contentedly and wiggles closer to Kasperi, nudging at his arm until Kasperi gives in and wraps it around him, pulling Willy tight to his chest. Kasperi can’t help but breathe Willy in, cataloguing the faint smell of sex still clinging to him, the familiar smell of Willy’s shampoo and, underneath all of that, the smell of Auston’s cologne. They lay in silence for long minutes, long enough that Kasperi is beginning to think that Willy might have fallen asleep, when Willy suddenly breaks the silence. 

“Did you hear?” he asks, and Kasperi swallows. 

“Hear what?” he asks, and Willy makes a noise somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. 

“Kassu,” is all he says, and Kasperi sighs, pressing his face into Willy’s hair and closing his eyes against this moment. 

“Yeah,” he admits. “I heard you.” There’s another long silence, this one far more tense. 

“Is that what this is for?” Willy finally asks, pressing his hips backwards against Kasperi’s cock. 

“Willy,” Kasperi says, a warning and a plea. There’s a long silence before Willy finally speaks again, voice small.

“Is it ok?” he asks. “Are… are we ok?” 

“Of course we’re ok,” Kasperi replies without hesitation, pressing a kiss to Willy’s neck. “We’ll never not be ok.” Willy makes a noise, disbelieving in a way that kinda pisses Kasperi off, but he doesn’t argue and Kasperi swallows down his annoyance. 

“We haven’t talked about it,” is what he says instead. “And I don’t… you’re my Kassu, you know?” 

“I know,” Kasperi says, “whatever you have with Auston–” he pauses to swallow roughly, “–that doesn’t change anything between us.” Willy sighs, and his body loses tension that Kasperi didn’t realize it was holding, going soft and loose in Kasperi’s arms. 

“Good,” he says. 

“Good,” Kasperi says, pressing another soft kiss to Willy’s neck. There’s a pause, and Kasperi can almost hear Willy thinking, before he suddenly rolls his hips back, surprising a gasp from Kasperi. 

“Willy,” he says again, helpless. 

“Kassu,” Willy says, “please. I know you want it.” 

“You literally just–” he starts to argue, but Willy interrupts him. 

“ _I_ want it,” he says. 

Kasperi swallows, moves his hand to Willy’s hip and thrusts forward in answer. Willy gasps, presses backwards, and they begin to grind against each other properly. Kasperi feels dizzy, overwhelmed with this final twist the night has taken. But he wants Willy, always wants Willy, and he picks that up as the single thread to focus on as they move against each other, a slow hot grind beneath the covers. 

“Willy,” Kasperi says into the skin of Willy’s neck, “Willy, I want.” 

“Yeah,” Willy says on a gasp, “yeah, please.” And he’s scrambling at his briefs, shoving them down until they’re tangled around his knees. Kasperi doesn’t hesitate, moves his hand off of Willy’s hip to dip between his cheeks, fingers immediately finding where he’s still open and wet. He groans, the sound dripping from his mouth as he rubs the pads of his fingers over the swollen rim of Willy’s hole, the skin tacky with lube. He doesn’t linger though, moving on to press two fingers against Willy’s entrance. He opens up for them easily, and Kasperi keeps pressing forward until his fingers are buried deep inside of the other man. Willy gasps, back arching against Kasperi. 

“God,” Kasperi says, mouthing at Willy’s shoulder as he thrusts his fingers in and out, savouring the hot grip of Willy squeezing down on his fingers. “God, Willy, you’re so open.” Willy groans, and Kasperi slides a third finger in. Willy takes it as easy as anything, still so fucking loose, and Kasperi’s head is swimming with the memory of listening as Auston did exactly this earlier, at the idea of the other man fucking Willy open _for_ Kasperi. He doesn’t know if Auston did a shit job of cleaning Willy up or if Willy left himself like this on purpose, but either way Kasperi’s fingers are moving easily through the lube still slicking Willy’s insides. 

“You’re taking it so good,” Kasperi says, tilting his head to watch the movement of his hand between them, his fingers thrusting in and out of Willy, steady and unrelenting. The way Willy opens up for him every time is mesmerising, as Kasperi thinks that he could easily spend an hour doing nothing more than watching Willy take his fingers. Willy is making the sweetest noises, whimpers and sighs and moans. Kasperi wants to see the expression on his face so bad, but he also really doesn’t want to move from their current position, him curled around Willy, surrounding him. Making sure that the only thing in Willy’s mind was Kasperi and the pleasure that Kasperi was giving him. It’s that thought, the knowledge of how much Willy likes a cock inside him, that has Kasperi stopping teasing Willy with his fingers. Willy whimpers when Kasperi pulls out his fingers, a sound that turns into a whine as Kasperi shoves his briefs down just enough to pull out his cock. He lines the head up with Willy’s entrance, then pauses. 

“Do you need more lube?” he asks, and Willy shakes his head. 

“I’m good, Kassu, please…”

“Condom?” Kasperi asks, and Willy shakes his head again. 

“No,” he says, “I want to feel you, want to feel _all_ of you.” 

Kasperi sucks in a quick breath. They’ve never done it bare before, probably shouldn’t do it now, but Kasperi’s dizzy with the idea of it. There’s an ugly sort of possessiveness in it, the idea of leaving a mark inside Willy that no one else is allowed to, that makes something dark and unexamined twist in his stomach. He doesn’t stop to think about it any more, just presses forward until the head of his cock sinks inside Willy. It’s a bit drier than they usually do it, but not by much, and Willy’s so open it doesn’t really matter, Kasperi sliding into him easily. Open from Auston having been inside of him less than half an hour ago and Kasperi couldn’t name the feeling filling him as he sinks deeper and deeper inside of Willy, so fucking _easily_ , but whatever it is his head is swimming with it. He knows there’s no way that Willy let Auston fuck him bare but he can’t help but imagine what it would be like if he had, if it was Auston’s cum slicking Kasperi’s way instead of leftover lube. The thought punches a groan with him, and he rests his forehead against Willy’s shoulder as he pushes the rest of the way inside until his hips are flush with Willy’s ass. 

“Fuck,” he says against Willy’s skin, and Willy tilts his head back, offering up his neck for Kasperi to press gentle kisses to.

“Please,” Willy whispers. Kasperi’s hips twitch, punching a breathy little noise out of Willy. 

“Yeah?” he asks, and when Willy nods, he begins to move, a slow drag of his cock in and out of the other man. He can’t tell if Willy actually feels different than usual around his cock, or if it’s just the knowledge that Auston had _just_ been inside of him that makes it different. Whatever it is, it sends a heat burning through Kasperi, and he struggles to keep the same slow pace, in and out and in and out until Willy is shaking and whimpering in his arms. He can’t help the way his brain keeps flashing back to the sounds of Willy and Auston fucking, the images of them together that Kasperi’s brain had conjured up. He wonders what it would be like if him and Auston actually fucked Willy one after the other, how much more open Willy would be, if they– Kasperi cuts that thought off, bites his lip and tries to focus on the feeling of Willy around him, hot and smooth around his cock. Tries to push all thoughts of Auston fucking Matthews out of his head. 

“You hard?” he asks, voice soft, and lets go of Willy’s hip to reach around to grip Willy’s cock. Willy is, or at least he’s halfway there, and Kasperi makes a pleased noise as he runs his hand up and down the length of Willy, feeling him harden further in his hand. Willy makes a small, helpless noise, and Kasperi isn’t able to resist speeding up just a little bit, hips moving in time with his hand on Willy’s dick. 

“Kassu,” Willy says. 

“Yeah, I got you,” Kasperi says, “I got you, fuck. Can’t believe you’re hard again, gonna come again on my cock after–” he cuts himself off, but Willy just hitches his hips back into Kasperi’s, makes an encouraging noise, so Kasperi keeps talking, not thinking as he lets the words fall from his mouth. 

“Gonna come on my cock just like you came on Matthews’ dick? Matthews fucking you wasn’t enough for one night, had to come and get my cock too?”

“God,” Willy gasps out, rocking back more firmly. He raises one arm, reaching back until he finds Kasperi’s head, fingers tangling in Kasperi’s curls and holding on as they move together.

“Want it so bad don’t you, as much dick as you can get, and you take it so fucking pretty, Willy, god, so open for me, so beautiful.” 

It’s their turn to fill the apartment with gasps and moans, the creaking of the bed as Kasperi fucks in and out of Willy, faster and faster now, Kasperi losing all ability to tease as he sinks into the pleasure of Willy beside him, around him. They’re wrapped up in each other, totally and completely, no part of their bodies not touching each other as they move together, gasp for breath together. Willy feels so amazing around him, so perfect, hot and tight and just… incredible. Kasperi thinks he could happily listen to nothing but the noises Willy makes while they fuck for the rest of his life. He can feel a familiar tension beginning filling his stomach, and he begins to move his hand faster, determined to get Willy there first. It doesn’t take much more though, before Willy is tensing in his arms, head thrown back as he moans and comes all over Kasperi’s hand. 

“God,” Kasperi says as Willy spasms around him, hole clenching down on Kasperi’s cock. He lets go of Willy’s dick to take ahold of his hip, smearing Willy’s cum everywhere as he grips his hip tight, holding Willy still as Kasperi fucks into him faster and faster. Both of them are gasping, breathing hard and loud, Willy almost whining, oversensitive. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” he says, as if reading Kasperi’s mind. “Don’t stop, god, Kassu, come in me, come inside me, please, god…” Kasperi moans as his hips move, frantic now, until finally he’s coming too, filling Willy with his cum. 

“Oh my god,” Willy gasps, “god, Kassu, I can feel it, I can feel you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kasperi says with feeling, hips stuttering through a few final, aborted thrusts before he stills, cock still inside of Willy. They lay there for a long moment, sweat beginning to cool on their bodies as they both struggle to catch their breath. “That was so hot,” Kasperi finally says, breaking the silence and pressing his forehead to the back of Willy’s head. Willy laughs, a soft, breathy sound.

“Yeah,” Willy agrees, squirming a bit, and Kasperi releases his grip on Willy’s hip. Willy rolls over onto his stomach, both men making soft noises as Kasperi slips from Willy with the movement. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Willy settles on his stomach, one arm under his head as he looks back at Kasperi. His other hand reaches back, and Kasperi can’t see what he’s doing but he can imagine it, especially when Willy whimpers and his face twists up with a familiar overwhelmed expression. 

“I can feel it,” he says, and Kasperi can just catch the faint wet sound of Willy sliding his fingers inside of himself. “Your cum.” 

“Is that–?” Kasperi half asks, and Willy smiles, eyes sliding shut as he moves his fingers back and forth. 

“Yeah,” he says, humming. “Yeah, it feels… amazing. Like… I don’t even know.” 

“Good,” Kasperi says, leaning over to kiss Willy’s shoulder. “We should do it again sometime then.” Willy’s smile widens, though he doesn’t bother to open his eyes. 

“Promise?” he asks. 

“Promise,” Kasperi says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me three months to write the last chapter and then i wrote the entire 4k of this chapter in less than 24 hours, LIFE COMES AT YOU FAST
> 
> (but like, generally not this fast, please don't get your hopes up about this being the new update schedule for this fic)


	5. November 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this chronologically, the two other works in this series slot in before this chapter.

It’s 11pm and Auston is standing outside of Willy’s apartment. He doesn’t even really remember making the decision to leave his apartment, to come here, but here he is, standing staring at the number on the door and trying to convince himself to just go back home. Willy isn’t even here, isn’t even in the country, and Auston doesn’t even know what to label the feeling that sweeps through him when he thinks about how close the deadline is, how large the possibility of playing the entire season without Willy – laughable back in September – now looms over him. Auston swallows, raises his hand to scrub it over his face. He blows out a heavy breath, shakes his head. He should just go home, try and sleep, get some rest before the game tomorrow. There isn’t anything he can do to make Dubas and Willy just fucking sign _something_ and being here and seeing… him, isn’t going to make it better. 

That was another thing he’d never really meant to do, just like standing here tonight like a fucking psycho. Sleeping with Kappy had been… it hadn’t been as a replacement for Willy, but Auston could admit it had maybe been an attempt to feel Willy’s absence less, to make the hot fist around his heart loosen its hold, even a little bit. The fact that they’d kept doing it, even as Babs shuffled Kappy on and off his line, that was something that Auston was just not thinking about right now. He had enough going on, trying to grapple with how much Willy’s absence had affected him, without taking the time to examine what fucking his new linemate meant to him. Never mind that Kappy was also sleeping with Willy and that was just… yeah.

Auston takes one last long look at the numbers hanging from the door in front of him before he turns to leave. He barely gets three steps before he hears a door open, and glances behind him to see Kappy standing in the doorway, looking back at Auston with surprise. He’s dressed to go outside, keys in his hand, and Auston glances down at them, then back up to his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Kappy asks, almost at the same time as Auston speaks,

“Where are you going?” He asks. Kappy blushes. 

“I…” he starts, then trails off. Auston waits, but Kappy doesn’t continue. He’s avoiding Auston’s eyes and– oh. 

“You were coming to see me,” he says in surprise. 

“No,” Kappy says, too fast, and Auston raises an eyebrow. “I mean,” he continues, “it wasn’t…” he trails off, sighing and leaning back against the doorframe. He runs his hand through his hair, frowning down at the floor. Auston looks at him, takes in how messy his hair is, how dark the bags under his eyes are, the tight pinch at the corner of his mouth. How tired he looks, how much he’s hunching in on himself, like he’s trying to make himself smaller, make himself–

“I’m scared,” Auston blurts out without really meaning to. Kappy’s head jerks up, and his eyes are wide with surprise when he meets Auston’s. Auston grimaces, but continues anyway. “He’s… it’s tomorrow and I just… I can’t…” Kappy’s nodding, despite the fact that Auston isn’t really saying anything. He can feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes suddenly and he blinks rapidly, trying to breathe around the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah,” Kappy says, voice rough. He clears his throat. “Yeah no, I. I know I’m just…” Kappy trails off, and they both just stand there, staring at each other. The look in Kappy’s eyes is too similar to what Auston saw in the mirror earlier, before he left his own apartment to drive halfway across the city to Willy and Kappy’s place. Auston can barely stand to look at him. 

This time, Kappy is the one to break the silence. 

“Wanna come in?” he asks. Auston doesn’t bother to reply, just steps into Kappy’s space, forcing him backwards into the apartment. Kappy stumbles slightly on the raised lip of the doorway, which just makes it easier for Auston to push him back, further into the darkened entrance to the apartment until his back finally meets the wall. The door swings shut behind them, cutting off the light from the hallway. Auston can barely see Kappy in the dim light, the glow of the city at night that always soaked the living room not strong enough to curl around the corner to reach where they were standing in the shadows. He can still see the faint gleam of the light reflecting off of Kappy’s eyes though, see the flutter of his lashes as he blinks, feel the warm weight of Kappy’s rough breaths dragging across his collarbone. It’s easy, like this, for him to move without hesitation, raising a hand to slide his fingers into Kappy’s hair and pull him into a kiss. Auston doesn’t bother with easing into it, kissing him with all of the confusion and longing that has been building in his chest for months. Kappy kisses him back with the same desperation, licking into Auston’s mouth and letting his teeth drag over his lip. It hurts, and Auston chases the feeling, digging his hand into the back of Kappy’s skull, encouraging him to sink his teeth into Auston’s lip properly. He does, and Auston can’t help the way he jerks, hand clenching in his hair. They’re both breathing far too heavily for how short of a time they’ve been kissing, the darkness a danger as much as it is a balm, every sensation, every moment, given added urgency when contained in the shadows. Kappy’s hands raise to grip Auston’s arm, not pushing or pulling, just holding on as he breathes harshly into Auston’s mouth. He tilts his chin forward, presses an unexpectedly soft, brief kiss to Auston’s lips before rolling rolls his hips forward. Auston breaths out sharply, half surprise and half arousal. He steps closer, forcing a thigh between Kappy’s legs and licking back into his mouth. 

Auston lets go of Kappy’s hair, dislodging his grip on Auston’s arm as he tugs down the zipper on his coat. Their lips are barely brushing as Auston pushes the coat off of his shoulders. Kappy lets it slide off, tumbling to the floor in a heap before he raises his arms again, this time bracing them on Auston’s shoulders. Auston thinks he might be trying to get Auston to take off his coat, but stopping to get Kappy’s off had used up all the patience Auston had, and he pushes back into Kappy’s space instead, grabbing ahold of his hips and encouraging the other man to grind down on his thigh. Kappy gasps at the sensation, breath hot and wet against Auston’s cheek as Auston bends over to drag his teeth down the side of Kappy’s neck, pausing halfway down to suck and bite. Kappy groans, one hand rising to tangle in Auston’s hair as Auston focuses on giving him a bruise that will last all week. Kappy’s hips are still moving against his thigh, aborted little thrusts governed more by the movement of Auston’s mouth on Kappy’s neck than by Kappy himself. One of Auston’s hands slides under Kappy’s shirt, skimming up his ribs, and making Kappy gasp as cool fingers brush against overheated skin. Kappy’s lips are far more desperate against his than they were before, when he finally abandons his task and straightens to once again lick inside of Kappy’s mouth. He inhales sharply when Auston’s thumb accidentally brushes against his nipple, breathes even harder when he does it again on purpose before dragging his hand back downwards towards the belt of Kappy’s jeans. 

When he releases Kappy’s hip in favour of unbuttoning his jeans, Kappy lets out a breathy noise of protest, but it’s quickly swallowed up by the quickening of his breaths as Auston pushes his pants off of his hips, hooking his thumbs under the elastic band of his boxers to slide them down at the same time. Kappy gasps as his cock is finally exposed to the cool air of the condo, gasps again when Auston wraps his fingers around it. Kappy is hot in his hand, fully hard and flushed red, skin silky smooth. Auston and Kappy both watch as Auston rubs his thumb over the head, a slow, luxurating movement, savouring the way just that small touch is enough to make Kappy’s breath stutter in his throat. Auston can’t help but flick his eyes upward when he does it again to watch the look on Kappy’s face, the small expressions of pleasure ghosting their way across his features. Auston repeats the motion once, twice more before releasing Kappy’s cock. Kappy’s eyes rise to meet his, mouth opening in an impending complaint that dissipates into silence as Auston raises his hand to push his fingers into Kappy’s mouth. The other man opens for them easily, eyes darkening as he sucks on the callous-rough digits, tongue working over and around them. Auston thinks about what Kappy would look like with Auston’s cock in his mouth in place of his fingers, half memory and half fantasy. What he would look like with his mouth wrapped around Will–

He pulls his fingers out of Kappy’s mouth. Kappy looks like he might be thinking about dropping to his knees but that isn’t what Auston wants right now, and he preempts the other man by wrapping his hand back around his cock. Kappy groans, head thudding back against the wall as Auston strokes his hand over his cock properly, just slick enough with the added spit to make the movement smooth. Kappy’s making the most perfect little hitching noises with every pass of Auston’s hand and Auston thinks he’s officially addicted to the sound of them, unable to take his eyes off of the other man. With his head tipped back and eyes closed, his entire neck is perfectly bared for Auston. He eyes the bruise he’s already left before lowering his mouth to the other side, hand not pausing in its movements as he licks across the tendon there. Kappy gasps in surprise, and then again in pleasure as Auston begins to bite and suck. They both know that the guys are going to shred him for it tomorrow but Kappy doesn’t tell him to stop, just continues to thrust his cock upwards into the tight grip of Auston’s hand. Auston lets himself sink fully into the moment, the heat and weight of Kappy’s cock in his hand, the hard muscle and bone of his hip under his other hand where Auston is holding him against the wall. The taste of his skin under Auston’s tongue, between his teeth. The hitched breaths and tiny whimpers ghosting past his ear. The desperate cling of Kappy’s hands, bunching up the fabric of Auston’s coat over his shoulders. He’s overheating, painfully hard himself, but he can’t stop, not to take off his coat, not to free his own cock. He feels frantic with the need to take Kappy apart, to feel the man shudder and release under his hands, because of him. He tilts his head, tucking it fully into the crook of Kappy’s neck as he continues to move his hand up and down his cock, fast and tight, just like he knows Kappy likes it. 

“Come on,” he says, lips moving across Kappy’s skin as he speaks. “C’mon Kappy, baby, come for me.” 

“Aus–” Kappy breathes, and Auston squeezes tighter. 

“Yeah that’s right baby,” he says, “just like that,” and Kappy whimpers. Auston moves his hand, faster and faster, thumb rubbing up and over the head of Kappy’s cock with every stroke, just how he likes it, and Kappy twitches and jerks under his head at the sensation. Auston keeps murmuring words of encouragement, savouring the way Kappy responds to each one. He lets go just long enough to spit into his own hand and then he’s moving his hand even faster, determined to get Kappy there, desperate to watch the other man fall apart. 

“Baby,” he says. “Baby, c’mon, baby.” 

“God, Auston–” Kappy starts, and then he’s shaking all over, bowing forward as he cums with a guttural groan.

“Baby,” Auston says, unable to keep the affection out of his voice as Kappy leans back against the wall, eyes dazed. Auston swipes up Kappy’s cum from where it’s landed on his stomach and Auston’s hand, raising his fingers to Kappy’s mouth. There’s no hesitation, Kappy opening up for him easy as anything, and he licks at Auston’s fingers as thoroughly as he did earlier, sucking to make sure he gets every last bit of cum off of them. He’s looking at Auston unblinking as he does it and Auston can’t stand the feeling filling his throat so he leans forward instead, replacing his fingers with his tongue as he licks Kappy’s cum off of his own tongue. Kappy’s hands find the back of his head, tangle in his hair, and Auston returns the favour with his clean hand, holding Kappy still for him as he kisses him, deep and hot and wet until the taste of cum has completely disappeared from both of their mouths. Finally they pull apart, and Kappy blinks at him, stupid slow, his face flushed. It’s there again, the look on his face that’s like looking into a mirror, the one that makes his lungs constrict. He blinks, clears his throat, shoves it down, runs a thumb over Kappy’s plush lower lip instead. He thinks about pushing Kappy down, making him get on his knees for Auston, what he looks like with his mouth messy with spit and cum, panting for it. He thinks about the tight grip of Kappy around him, how nervous he had been the first time Auston had fucked him, how desperate he’d been for it despite that. He thinks about how often he’s been here, in this room, in this building, fucking into someone else long before he’d so much as considered the possibility of Kappy. How the same was just as true for Kappy. 

“I want to fuck you,” he says, and Kappy turns impossibly redder. There’s something in his expression that Auston can’t quite read but he nods and Auston just adds it to the list of things he’s not examining too closely. Kappy pulls his shirt over his head and shoves his pants and boxers down completely. He leaves his clothes where they fall, pushes Auston back so that he can finally step away from the wall, heading deeper into the apartment. He doesn’t say anything as he goes, but the invitation is clear anyways, written into the movement of his hips and the glance he shoots back over his shoulder as he goes.

Auston lets Kappy disappear into the darkness as he finally takes off his own coat, hanging it up with slow, careful movements, letting his own breathing grow slow and steady, before he ventures further into the condo. He passes through the familiar space of the common areas, rendered strange in the uneven light of the city bleeding across the floor. He reaches Kappy’s room, is brought up short by the sight of the empty bed. He glances towards the door to the ensuite but he knows, instinctively, that that isn’t where he’ll find the other man. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and continues further down the hallway. 

Kappy is laying on top of the covers of Willy’s bed, chin tilted back, defiant, and Auston’s breath hitches at the sight of him, at the familiar label on the lube sitting on the bedspread, Willy’s favourite. Auston can’t help but glance around the room, searching for what, he doesn’t know. It’s clean and empty though, no sign of the mess that he’s used to finding there, no sign of the man who normally fills the space with his presence, his familiar smell, his weird laugh. He swallows, looks back at Kappy. The room is shadowed even with the blinds fully raised, and he can’t even begin to read the look in his eyes. Doesn’t really want to try, so he just starts to strip. Kappy just lies there, watching as Auston gets naked, as he walks over to the bed, crawls across the mattress until he’s hovering over Kappy. Auston doesn’t bother to try and figure out Kappy any more, figures that they can both keep their own secrets tonight, and just ducks down to kiss him instead. The kiss hasn’t lost any of its heat for the time they spent apart, with Kappy opening up for him easily. Auston braces his hands on the pillow on either side of Kappy’s head as he nips at his lips, licks into his mouth. Kappy’s hands rise to tangle in his hair, tug him down, and Auston lets himself fall down, resting his full weight on the other man. Kappy huffs out a breath, and Auston smiles into the kiss, the chirp obvious in the way Kappy smiles back, squirms under him. Auston just kisses him again, rolls his hips forward, half-hard cock sliding across Kappy’s thigh where it’s tangled between his own legs. Kappy bites at Auston’s lip. 

“What are you waiting for?” he asks, and Auston can’t help but laugh as he sits up, rearranges them so that he’s sitting between Kappy’s thighs properly. He grabs the lube, spills some out onto his fingers, not bothering to warm it up before reaching down and smearing it over Kappy’s hole. 

“Fuck!” he yelps, and Auston laughs again. 

“What you get for being impatient,” he says, and Kappy rolls his eyes but still hitches his hips upwards, encouraging, as Auston continues to rub over his hole. When he finally pushes in, Kappy’s eyes drift close even as his mouth falls open, his chest heaving. Auston keeps his eyes on his face as he pushes in and in until his knuckles meet hot skin. He doesn’t wait before he’s pulling back and then pushing further in. The hot grip of Kappy around him is familiar at this point, as it the expression on his face as he opens up for it, always looking slightly surprised that it feels as good as it does. It doesn’t take long before Kappy is rolling his hips backwards to meet Auston’s hand, breath loud and harsh in the silent stillness of Willy’s room. Auston glances around them as he remembers, fixes his eyes on the photo on the bedside table, Willy and his entire family on his draft day, the bright light of Willy’s smile, his open happiness and– 

He jerks his eyes back to Kappy, adds a second finger, and lets the way Kappy groans fill his head. His earlier orgasm is obvious in how easily he opens up for Auston, how he spreads his legs, encouraging, the toss of his head against the pillows. He’s soft against his own stomach but Auston is confident that he can change that. He debates bending over and licking over the length of Kappy’s cock, sucking him back to hardness, but dismisses it. He wants to get him hard on his cock, wants to watch the blood rush back, watch him flush red as Auston fills him, wants to see him cum again as Auston fucks him deep and hard. Auston watches as Kappy’s throat works, as his fingers twist in the blankets, and decides he’s done with waiting. 

“You ready baby?” he asks, and Kappy’s already nodding, eyes barely half-open as he lifts his head to look at Auston. 

“Yeah, yeah, please.”

“Ok,” Auston says. “Ok, I’ll…” he sits up on his knees, goes to reach over Kappy to the bedside table but is stopped by Kappy’s hand, tight and unexpected around his wrist. He looks down at Kappy, questioning, and Kappy just shakes his head. 

“I don’t–” he starts, but Kappy interrupts him. 

“I haven’t slept with anyone but him,” he says. He’s not meeting Auston’s eyes, but he continues anyways, “not in almost a year.” He finally looks at Auston, lets go off his arm. “But like, I know you–”

“No,” Auston interrupts, continues when Kappy just looks at him, skepticism written all over his face. “Not like, yes, obviously, but it doesn’t…” he trails off, starts again. “We had physicals a couple of weeks ago,” he says, and knows Kappy understands him in the way his eyes darken, in the way his hands come up to tug at Auston’s hips, pulling him back down until he’s settled back between Kappy’s legs. Auston stares at him for a long minute, Kappy looking back at him, a silent challenge, before he picks the lube back up from where he’d dropped it, coats his cock, hissing slightly at the cold and ignoring the soft huff of laughter Kappy lets out. He stops laughing pretty quick anyways, as Auston lines up the head of his cock with Kappy’s hole, as he begins to press slowly forward. Kappy opens up for him easily, his body welcoming him inside. He can sense Kappy watching him, hear his heavy breaths, the soft noises he lets out as Auston slides deeper and deeper. Auston doesn’t look up at him though, too focused on watching the way he opens up for him, the stretch of his body around Auston’s cock. He doesn’t look away until he’s fully settled inside the other man, glances up to see Kappy looking back at him, eyes wide and chest heaving even though they’ve barely got started. He’s still soft, but Auston isn’t worried about it, knows that he’ll be able to get him there. He grabs ahold of Kappy’s thighs, hitches them up over his hips, and they both let out soft groans at how the change forces Auston impossibly deeper. Auston leans forward, braces his arms and kisses Kappy, deep and hot. He waits until Kappy begins to squirm under him before he begins to move, shallow thrusts that still send fissions of pleasure up and down his spine. Their kisses turn soft, gentle in a way that Auston wasn’t expecting, isn’t sure he can handle. He doesn’t make any move to change the pace though, as Kappy holds onto Auston’s face and kisses him, over and over again. Kappy’s tight and hot around him and yet it’s the careful way that Kappy is kissing him that has Auston’s head swimming, that is overwhelming him completely. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, just rocking against each other, doesn’t know how long he would have kept going if Kappy hadn’t suddenly tensed under him, thighs squeezing around Auston’s waist. Auston pulls back, ready to ask what’s wrong, but Kappy doesn’t let him, just loops his arm around the back of Auston’s neck and tugs him back down so that Auston can’t see his face. 

“Please Auston,” he says, “please, I…” He trails off, but his legs squeeze around Auston and that’s enough of an instruction for him. He begins to speed up, lets it build up slow and steady until he’s sliding in and out of the other man fast enough and hard enough to drive little noises out of Kappy’s mouth with every thrust. He can feel Kappy, finally hard again where his cock is trapped between their stomachs, and Auston tucks his head into the crook of Kappy’s neck, closes his eyes and lets himself just _feel_. Kappy’s breaths are loud in his ear as the other man moves beneath him, drives his hips downwards to meet Auston’s. Auston runs one hand down Kappy’s side until he’s grabbing the meat of his thigh, pulling it upwards, encouraging. Kappy whimpers and–

“Willy,” he whispers on an exhale, and it’s quiet enough that Auston would have thought he had imagined it if it wasn’t for the way that Kappy abruptly tenses under him, same as before and oh. _Oh_. Auston pulls back, sitting back on his haunches and staring down at Kappy with wide eyes. He’s avoiding looking at Auston, staring stubbornly at the wall. The wall in Willy’s bedroom, Willy’s bed and Willy’s sheets and… 

And Auston leans down, grabs ahold of Kappy’s chin, forces him to look at Auston. He takes in Kappy’s surprised expression as his head turns and Auston kisses him, hard and fast. The kiss is all teeth, take and take, especially once Kappy’s surprises passess and he begins to give as good as he’s getting. Auston doesn’t break the kiss when he starts thrusting again. Swallows Kappy’s noises of pleasure, his whimpers and moans as Auston drives into him again and again. His hips are moving rapidly, fucking his cock in and out of Kappy, fast and hard enough that he can feel Kappy sliding underneath him, has to pull back to grab ahold of his hips, hold him still so he can fuck him properly. Kappy’s mouth is red and open as he stares up at Auston, arms rising to grab at the pillows behind his head as his back arches, hips rolling backwards into every thrust. 

“Say it again,” Auston says, and Kappy blinks up at him dumbly. “Say his name again, Kappy, say–”

“Willy,” Kappy gasps, interrupting him, expression cracking open. “Willy, oh god–”

“Yeah,” Auston says, letting his eyes slide shut. “Yeah baby, fuck, I–”

“I want–” Kappy starts, cutting himself off with a gasp as Auston tilts his hips, finally finds his prostate. _“God,”_ he finishes instead, and Auston knows he should shut up, knows that whatever comes out of his mouth right now he won’t be able to unsay, won’t ever be able to take back. It feels as inevitable as dying though, as his mouth opens and the words claw their way out of his throat. 

“Want to fuck him in front of you,” he says, and Kappy groans, eyes falling shut as his face screws up in pleasure. “Above you, just like this, both of us up on our knees so you can see everything, just lying there, not allowed to touch.” 

“Oh god,” Kappy says, voice shattered. Auston feels slightly hysterical, out of control, unable to make himself shut up. Like now that he’s started he can’t stop, every half-formed thought that he’s shoved down in the last three months bubbling up from deep inside of him. 

“You could have him once I’m done though, wouldn’t even have to do anything, just keep lying there while he crawled over and sat on your cock, still dripping my cum while you fuck him. We’d tie him down after, eat our cum out of him until he’s crying.” 

“Jesus Christ Auston, _please_.”

“Do you want it?” Auston asks, snapping his hips forward and savouring the way it makes Kappy jerk beneath him. “Do you want him and me at the same time? Want him to suck you off while I open you up for my cock? Want to fuck him while I watch, put on a show for me?”

“Yes,” Kappy says, desperate and low, “yes, all of that, all of it, whatever–”

“Whatever I want?” Auston asks, interrupting and making Kappy whine. 

“Yeah, yes, fuck, Auston.”

“I want you to cum on my cock,” he says, and Kappy shakes his head. 

“I can’t,” he says, opening his eyes, his expression desperate as Auston continues to fuck in and out of him. His cock moves on his stomach with every jolt to his entire body. 

“He does,” Auston says, “ He comes on my cock without me ever touching him, without touching himself.”

“Jesus fuck,” Kappy says as one of his hands releases from where it was still twisted in the pillows, reaching down. 

“Don’t,” Auston says, voice commanding enough to make Kappy freeze in his movements. “You can, you’re going to.” Kappy gapes at him, looks like he’s thinking about arguing before he slowly raises his arm back to where it was, grabbing ahold of the pillow like it’s a lifeline, like it’s the only thing holding him in place. It’s Auston’s turn to groan, grip tightening on Kappy’s hips as he slides in and out, faster and faster. Sweat is dripping in his eyes but he doesn’t slow down, can’t slow down, desperate to see it, to see Kappy come apart for him, because of him. 

“God you’re hot,” he breaths out on an exhale, “you’re a matched pair, you know that right? Two perfect blondes. Want to see you both on your knees for me.” Kappy whines again, breathy little noises punching out of him as Auston’s cock forces him open over and over again. Auston lets his own eyes slide shut, pictures it like he’s never let himself, Willy and Kappy, together. Kappy fucking Willy open for Auston, fucking him after Auston, the three of them tangled together, all hands and mouths and slick sweat. “You’re both so good for me, you’re so good for me Kappy, Kasperi, c’mon, be good for me.” Kappy gasps, and Auston opens his eyes just in time to see him cum, streaking his own stomach for the second time that night and that’s enough for him, and he snaps his hips forward, desperate as he chases the feeling until finally finds that same ledge, lets him fall off of it as he buries himself deep inside the other man. 

“Jesus,” he says, carefully letting his softening cock slide out of Kappy before he collapses next to the other man. Kappy’s eyes are closed and he’s panting, hands still tightly gripping the fabric above his head. Auston reaches over, ignoring the way Kappy twitches when his fingers touch his skin, running his hand up his arm until he reaches the tight fist of his hand. He encourages him to let go with a gentle touch, and Kappy only hesitates for a minute before he does. He rolls over as soon as he does though, throwing a leg over Auston’s thigh and pressing his face to his chest. His arms wrap around Auston’s side, holding him in place. Auston had been planning on getting up to clean up but he’s happy enough to ignore the lube and cum cooling on both of their bodies for a moment, to wrap his arms around the broad width of Kappy’s shoulders. 

They’ve been laying there for a couple of minutes before Kappy begins to shake in his arms. Auston looks down at him, confused, before he abruptly realises that the other man is crying, muffling his sobs into the bare skin of Auston’s chest. Auston makes an involuntary noise, arms tightening around Kappy. Kappy’s shoulders hunch, obviously embarrassed but he doesn’t pull away. Auston doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say. He rubs one of his hands up and down Kappy’s spine, as he shakes and shakes. He’s suddenly, overwhelmingly angry, in a way he hasn’t been this entire process. Angry at Willy, at Dubas, angry for the choked, hurt noises spilling from Kappy’s mouth into Auston’s skin. Angry that they’ve made Kappy feel like this. He pulls Kappy up, gets a brief look at his tear-streaked face before he tucks it next to his own, wraps his arms around Kappy more securely, feels Kappy’s arms clutch at him again. He mutters soothing words into Kappy’s hair, calls him baby over and over again and promises him that everything will be ok. 

And inside, he begins to make his peace with the fact that Willy won’t be coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Nicole for agreeing to be the holder of my arbitrary deadlines to get myself working on this again.


	6. December 2018

It’s strange, being back. It’s… he obviously wasn’t gone long, even though it had felt like forever when he’d been stuck alone in Sweden, desperately trying not to think about everything he was missing, trying to trust his agent and the process, trying not to name the ache in his chest. In the neutral framework of time passing, it had only been three months, easily measured by crossed-out days on the calendar that had stayed behind in his apartment in Stockholm, an abandoned reminder of how close it had come, in the end. Three months, namable and measurable, slotted neatly into the context of the season and his career, his future with the team, shouldn’t have felt like anything more than what it was. And yet it still it feels like someone took his entire world and shifted it an inch to the left while he wasn’t looking, and now nothing is quite where he expects it to be. 

It’s obvious on the ice, this shift, this move into some unnamable space just a step outside reality, something that Sportsnet, Mike Babcock, and God all make very, very clear. He’s had quite enough of having all of his inadequacies broadcasted for the world to pick apart but he supposes that at this point he wouldn’t even know what to do with himself if his inadequacies weren’t being shoved under a spotlight and coldly dissected. He’s not playing with Auston, _again_ and that might be the worst part, is so colossally the exact opposite of what he’d wanted, why he’d stayed in Europe until the absolute last second. All he wanted, all he’d _ever_ wanted was to be a Leaf, and play on Auston Matthews’ wing. And yet it seemed like the universe was determined to always dangle that exact thing just out of reach – Babcock the callus puppet of the uncaring hand of fate, taking him away from Auston over and over again. He’d spent so much of his career with his entire awareness consumed with the knowledge that they were going to trade him any day now, until that was the only thing he could hear when he closed his eyes, echoing and overlapping voices calling him soft, calling him a liability, carefully detailing how he could be used to get different players, better players, players who could actually contribute to the team. 

Now though, now there was a contract somewhere in a filing cabinet in the MLSE offices that guaranteed in ink that that wouldn’t happen, Kyle’s hand warm and firm in his own as he’d shaken Willy’s hand and promised him everything he’d ever wanted. The same voices were still speaking, but signing that piece of paper had managed to settle something deep inside his chest, the curving loops of his name an anchor holding him in place. They were suddenly so much easier to ignore, easy, in a way that would have seemed impossible before, to shut out and shut off. Babcock could take him off Auston’s line; it wouldn’t last forever. TSN could call for him to be traded, describe all the ways in which signing him was a mistake, repeat over and over again what an overpay his contract was; it just made him more determined to prove them wrong, more confident that eventually, he would. The ice might be unclear right now, the goals escaping him, his stride just slightly off, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Willy knows he’s not going anywhere, knows he’s earned the crest on his chest and his place on the team. 

It’s not _just_ on the ice though, and that’s the thing. 

Outside of the arena, skates off and far from the cold bite of the ice, things should be the same as they’ve always been. There’s no reason that anything should have changed, no resentments carried between friends who are all equally, painfully familiar with the difficult, emotionally detached process of negotiating a contract. For the most part that’s true too, his friendship with Freddie unchanged, his relationship with Zach as easy as ever. What leaves him stumbling, feeling disjointed and unsure in his own skin, is what has changed between him and Auston and Kappy. In a way the stuff on the ice is easier, despite the cacophony of criticism and judgement buffeting him from all sides, because at least three months there is three months of practices and games and muscle memory that you just can’t build skating alone, half a world away. Three months there makes sense, is a problem that he can see the edges of, that he can find a solution for, can see the end of. Three months off the ice though? Three months isn’t enough to explain how sometimes Auston won’t meet his eyes, how Kappy will disappear without explanation, will dodge Willy’s questions when he gets home. 

They’ve spent every summer apart since they started playing together, and Willy has never felt as far away from them as he has since he got back to Toronto.

* * *

They hadn’t had sex, the day Willy came back.

He hadn’t been expecting it, not really, wouldn’t have really wanted it, not after flying all night, not with Kappy having just played a game the previous night. So he hadn’t been expecting them to fuck the second he was back in the city except for how, in retrospect, he maybe sort of had been. The strange sense of disappointment that filled him as he watched Kappy turn into his own room instead of continuing down the hallway to Willy’s room, Willy’s bed, seemed to suggest as much anyways. It was just, the way that Kappy had grabbed onto him, clung to him, when he’d come home from practice and seen Willy standing in their living room, the way they’d both buried their faces in each other’s necks and pretended not to notice the other crying, the way neither of them seemed to want to let the other go… It was just, after that, Willy had thought– 

But it was fine. They were both tired, Willy had told himself, as he went to bed alone that night. It made sense that Kappy, entrenched in his mid-season routine, would need some space. Would need to stick to the solitary patterns that he’d built for himself in Willy’s absence.

It had been a long three months. 

He couldn’t stop himself from being hesitant with Kappy the next day though, cautious in a way he hadn’t been in years. Hesitant to initiate contact, to throw himself on top of Kappy when he was sitting on the couch like he always did, hesitant to start a conversation. Kappy seemed to be having the same problem, which was just accelerating the growth of the fear beginning to build deep in his chest – opening and shutting his mouth without saying anything, arm stuttering to a stop halfway to grabbing a hold of Willy, an awkward foot between them when they finally settled onto the couch that night after dinner. They’d been in each other’s pockets for years but even when they’d just met, back when they both carried a nebulous, uninformed dislike for the other, it had never felt like this. It hadn’t seemed like this when he’d still been in Sweden, snapchat and texts and phone conversations empty of anything other than the easy love that defined their friendship. He’d missed something though, Willy realized with a sinking feeling as he took in the stiff way Kappy was holding himself, something slipping between the cracks, hidden between pixels on a phone screen. Something that made Kappy flinch away, an almost imperceptible withdrawal, when Willy reached forward and picked up one of the controllers. Willy swallowed, breathed, and breathed again. 

“Chel?” Willy had offered, a desperate bid for normalcy, feeling himself just wind up tighter at the strained smile Kappy gave him in return, his awkward shrug of agreement. 

They did manage to make it through half a game, awkward chirps answered by dead air, both of them avoiding looking at the other, before Willy reached his breaking point, unable to just sit still any longer with the twisting wrongness under his skin, the fear deep in his chest that something was damaged between them, that something might be _broken_ in some irreparable way. He’d paused the game, ignored Kappy’s half-hearted protest, turned to face him. 

“Kasu–” he started, broke off. There was real fear in Kappy’s eyes, when he finally met Willy’s, and Willy was actually going to throw up, he was going to–

Kappy’s mouth hit his own so hard it hurt, a sudden violence that caught Willy completely off-guard. It didn’t take him long to react though, kissing back with the ease of memory, licking into Kappy’s mouth with the desperation of confusion and fear. He didn’t let himself think anymore, just let himself sink into the kiss right alongside Kappy, both of them shaking, matching each other kiss for kiss, gripping each other far too tight. Kappy pushed himself up onto his knees on the couch so that he could loom over Willy, holding Willy’s face in his hands as he kissed him, deep and rough and _possessive_. They broke apart, panting for air, and Willy clambered off the couch, stripped naked while Kappy knelt there and watched him, expression half hungry and half something Willy couldn’t identify and couldn’t bear to try and parse. He couldn’t stand his thoughts anymore. He pushed Kappy back instead, and pushed everything out of his head except for the taste of Kappy’s mouth under his, the hot brand of Kappy’s hand on the small of his back, the small gasp he let out when Willy bit his lip. 

They fucked on the couch, Willy’s face hidden in the crook of his elbow, his other hand braced against the arm of the couch as Kappy fucked into him from behind. It was– Willy didn’t want to think about what it was, didn’t want to think about how, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, tried not to feel it, the feeling of something being _wrong_ persisted even as Kappy slid in and out of him, as Willy gasped and rocked beneath him. Willy came first, fists clenched and eyes screwed shut as he panted around the weight in his chest. Kappy followed after only a few final unsteady thrusts, unceremoniously collapsing on top of Willy as soon as his hips finally stuttered to a stop. Willy made a noise of protest, muffled by the cushion, and Kappy laughed, and suddenly it was just _them_ again, like the world finally slid into focus. It was Kappy pressing his forehead to Willy’s bare back, his hand cupping Willy’s hip, his lips pressing against Willy’s sweaty skin, his touch as familiar as it had ever been. The tension in Willy’s chest released like a dam breaking, and he felt every muscle in his body relax. 

“I missed you,” Kappy said without moving, and Willy smiled into the couch. 

Reuniting with Auston had been weird too, but Auston was always kinda weird so Willy wasn't really sure at first if it was because something had changed in his absence or not. Like Kappy, their conversations while Willy had been gone, such as they were, had seemed totally normal, but after everything with Kappy, Willy couldn’t help but approach Auston with some trepidation when, after he'd been back for less than a week Auston finally asked him back to his place after a game. Once they’d gotten there though everything seemed to be just as it always had been between them. Auston had tied him up and made Willy ride him until he cried and Willy, in a post-orgasmic haze, had figured they were all good. It wasn’t until after they'd cleaned up that he realized that maybe things between them had shifted just as they’d shifted between him and Kappy. Willy was still sprawled, naked and satisfied, across Auston sheets when Auston has sat down next to him, and asked him, without looking at him, if Willy wanted to stay the night. Which ok, it wasn’t like it was totally out of the ordinary for Willy to spend the night with Auston, even if it was usually because he accidentally fell asleep after sex, or sometimes even on the couch in the middle of watching a movie, and not because Auston had asked. Still he’d agreed easily, not thinking much of it until they got settled under the covers and Auston had unexpectedly wrapped an arm around him, tugging him back until he was held securely against Auston's torso and that, that was… 

That wasn't really something they did, far more of a Kappy move than what Willy had come to expect from Auston, but he couldn't deny how nice it felt – Auston's chest broad and hot against his back, his arm a comfortingly heavy weight around Willy – and Willy decided to just go with it. He fell asleep easier than he had in months, and when Auston seemed totally normal in the morning, grunting at Willy and glaring at him with barely-opened eyes when Willy stole the first cup of coffee, Willy figured that maybe that was the end of it. 

Except it wasn't. Things between him and Kappy, him and Auston had stayed weird. Not always, and not always in the same way, but there all the same, a tremulous thread underscoring their conversations, winding through their touches and kisses. It wasn't anything he could pinpoint, nothing as obvious as how awkward him and Kappy had been with each other his first day back, nothing he could label as a cause or symptom, just a pile of innocuous moments that all fed into the twisting mess inside his chest. He wanted, desperately, to go back to how they'd been last year, everything so sweet and easy between him and both of the other men. Between Auston and Kappy too, and that was the other thing – it wasn't just the way that they interacted with Willy that had changed. There was something strange in the way that they talked to each other now, like one moment Kappy and Auston were avoiding each other and the next communicating through glances and gestures alone, a language Willy couldn't speak and didn’t understand. A language that they’d built in his absence, something that existed more in the pauses between words than in any verbal exchange. He watched them, across the locker room from him, making eye contact, the tilt of Kappy’s head, the answering twitch at the corner of Auston’s mouth, and tasted bile. 

It took him weeks to figure out why, and when he did, he wished he hadn’t. 

It was generous to even describe it as being something that he figured out, as something that he was able to detect on his own, a series of observations leading to a hypothesis, and then a conclusion. It had been, far more accurately, something he was abruptly, horribly slammed into awareness about, a lens sliding into place and sharply revealing what had previously existed just outside of the range of his vision, just out of focus. 

He’d woken up in the morning with a headache, a sign, maybe, though he hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, just popped an ibuprofen before making coffee. He drank his coffee standing in the kitchen, looking out the window above the sink, watching as the city slowly began to wake up under the flat grey sky. He puts his mug in the dishwasher when he finishes, pouring a second mug and adding a horrifying amount of vanilla soy milk before heading back to his bedroom. Kappy, unsurprisingly, hasn’t moved from where he’d been when Willy had gotten up, and Willy feels a wave of fondness wash over him as he takes a moment to stand and look down at the other man, the way he’s splayed out on his front with his face pressed into the pillow, his messy blonde curls, the chaotic collection of tattoos decorating his body. Willy wants nothing more in that moment than to just climb back into bed, to cuddle into Kappy’s side and spend the morning lazing about with him. Instead, he adjusts his grip on the mug in his hand, making sure his grip is secure before reaching out and slapping Kappy’s bare ass. Kappy jerks and makes a surprised noise before raising his head from the pillow, blearily glaring up at Willy. Willy answers his glare with a guileless smile, holds out the mug, and smiles even wider when Kappy just sits up in the bed, sheets pooling around his waist. 

“Fuck you,” he mumbles before taking the mug, and Willy laughs. He also catches the happy little hum Kappy lets out when he gets his hand around the mug, breaths in the scent of coffee and vanilla. He decides not to call him out on it though. 

“We need to leave in thirty,” Willy says. Kappy gives him a flat look over the rim of the mug. 

“I know,” Kappy says. 

“If you know, why are you still in my bed?” Kappy makes another face at him before clumsily kicking the sheets aside to carefully shuffle off of the bed without spilling. He stands, but pauses in front of Willy, bends down and presses a soft kiss to his lips, and Willy can’t help the way his lips curl up at the gesture, a bloom of warmth unfurling inside his chest.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Kappy mumbles, before continuing across the room. Willy watches him until he finally disappears around the corner and out of Willy’s line of sight, before returning his attention to finishing getting himself ready to head out. He smiles through the rest of getting ready, headache fading into the background as he dresses and eventually meets Kappy in the entryway. They trade their plans for the rest of the day as they drive to the rink, Willy telling Kappy about the long-overdue friend date he and Zach have planned – dinner and then some weird arthouse movie that Zach really wants to see and that Willy was almost guaranteed to fall asleep halfway through. 

“You never take me out,” Kappy says as they turn into the parking garage.

“We literally got pedicures together yesterday,” Willy says. 

“That’s different!”

“How?” Kappy shrugs but isn’t able to hide his smile. Willy rolls his eyes, laughs. 

“What about you, what are you doing tonight?” he asks. Kappy shrugs. 

“Dunno,” he says, “probably just chill, maybe see if Mitchy wants to play fortnite or something.” Willy nods. 

“Sounds fun,” he offers. 

“Yeah,” Kappy says, not looking at Willy as he carefully pulls into their usual parking spot, “should be fun.” 

The rest of the day passes without incident, practice followed by a nap followed by spending far too long deciding on what to wear to hang out with Zach. The food at the restaurant Zach had picked out was amazing, and Willy laughed himself to tears as Zach caught him up on all of the stresses of the wedding planning that he was embroiled in. It became a bit less funny when, while they were waiting for the bills, Zach had grimaced down at his phone and reluctantly admitted to Willy that his fiancée was freaking out about a fight she’d gotten into with her mother about her dress. Still, Willy had waved him off and headed home, good mood only slightly dampened. 

He’s humming slightly to himself as he unlocks the front door, something that had been playing on the radio on the drive home. He can’t quite remember the lyrics, frowns as he repeats the melody over and over again in his head, trying to chase the elusive thread of memory. He’s almost entirely focused on the words that are floating somewhere just outside of his grasp, very nearly has them as he closes the door behind himself. He makes it three steps into the apartment before he notices the noise, two more steps of not really registering what he was hearing, and one more step before the living room comes into his field of vision and every single thing that he’s felt this season finally coalesces into a single, brutal truth. 

Kappy’s legs are split on either side of Auston’s massive thighs where he is sat on the couch, his hands buried in Auston’s hair as they kiss. Auston’s hands are on Kappy’s hips, holding him steady, encouraging as Kappy raises and lowers himself on Auston’s cock. They’re both half-dressed, as if they were too desperate for each other to take the time to get completely naked. They stop kissing as Kappy pulls back with a gasp, taking one hand from Auston’s hair to brace it on his shoulder as he continues to fuck himself down onto Auston’s cock. 

“God,” he says, “god, Auston.”

“Yeah,” Auston says back, voice so much rougher than usual. “Yeah that’s it, c’mon baby, do–”

Willy feels like he’s been snapped back into his body, their words a spell forcing him out of the shock that had frozen his limbs. He can’t– 

He doesn’t know what– 

He’s turning before he even really registers that that’s what he wants to do, grabbing his keys and fleeing. He’s shaking as he stands in the hallway, staring blankly ahead as he waits for the elevator to arrive. He knows, even as he presses the button for the parking garage, that there’s no way that he should be driving right now. Knows too that he’s going to anyways, the urge to flee from what he’s witnessed too strong, as if, if he’s able to travel far enough, travel fast enough, he can outrun what he’s learned. 

He drives without direction, without purpose, focusing only on the act of driving, the necessary actions, the attention demanded of him by the busy city streets, the lights and sharp noises of the highway. He heads out of downtown, and then back, and then out, until he’s shaking too badly to go any further and the arrow on the gas tank is edging closer and closer to empty. 

The Tim Hortons he pulls into is nearly empty, and he grabs a cap – Kappy’s cap, fuck, _fuck_ – from the backseat and pulls up the hood of his hoodie and prays to not be recognized. He orders a small black coffee, finds a seat at a booth as tucked out of sight as possible, holds the cup and ignores how the heat from it scalds the flesh of his palms as he stares blankly out at the darkness outside. 

He can’t think, doesn’t even know where to start, everything inside him a horrible swirling mass of confusion and hurt that he doesn’t even know if he’s _allowed_ to feel. They were _never_ dating, neither of them, and they’d talked about it, that that wasn’t something any of them were interested in, and– and Auston fucked other people all the time, men and women alike and Kappy too, he’d never stopped sleeping with women as far as Willy knew, even with how long they’d been hooking up. And Kappy wasn’t even… he’d only ever been with Willy, had said as much, that he wasn’t interested in men except for Willy and now… Auston had been _fucking_ him and Kappy had been so into it and, and _god_ how long had this been going on for? How long after the season started, because there was no way, with how they’d been acting since he’d gotten back that it had started any earlier and jesus fucking christ, everything about how they’d been acting around him since he’d been back… and he’d been wondering if it was him! If he’d done something wrong, and the whole time they’d been _lying_ , who even knew how much or what else they’d ever lied to him about and, and–

His breath stuttered in his throat, and he tried desperately to blink the wetness out of his eyes. 

They _didn’t_ owe him anything though. Didn’t owe him an explanation, didn’t owe it to him to tell him because that had never been something they did, and it wasn’t like Willy didn’t fuck other guys, maybe not a lot since… but he still did, sometimes. And definitely had a lot while he’d been away, random hookups in bars to try and soothe the ache that the ocean had created in his chest. So how could he be upset with Kappy and Auston? But he _was_ , he was so fucking angry that they would do this, that they’d lie to him, that they wouldn’t tell him, that they’d replace him–

He wiped the sleeve of his hoodie roughly across his face. 

They’d replaced him just like everyone else wanted him replaced–

The sob that tears its way out of his throat _hurt_ and Willy pushes his coffee away and puts his head down on his crossed arms and cries and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to Nicole for the encouragement! Sorry about this!
> 
>  
> 
> [made a writing twitter! hmu!](https://twitter.com/thotlander)


	7. January 2019

He doesn’t think about it. 

He doesn’t think about it and he gets coffee with Auston at one of his weird hipster coffee shops and lets Auston tangle their legs together under the table. 

He doesn’t think about it and he kisses Kappy on the couch while watching Sunday morning cartoons in their sweatpants, licks the sweet bite of sugary cereal from his mouth. 

He doesn’t think about it and he watches Auston shove at Kappy and laugh with him from across the rink at practice. 

He doesn’t think about it and he doesn’t think about it and then they’re playing the Wild and he shoots and the puck hits the back of the net. 

The rush of relief he feels is enough to make him dizzy, crashing into the boards and smiling so wide his face hurts. Auston slams into him and he laughs, wild and unabashed. He feels so light afterwards, sitting on the bench, like he could just float up into the rafters of the arena. Like nothing could ever possibly touch him again, could never hurt him again, not as long as he’s playing hockey, as long as he’s here with this team, in this city, with a leaf on his chest. 

They lose the game and it matters, of course it matters, but it also doesn’t because it doesn’t even begin to abate the feeling in Willy’s chest, like his entire being is vibrating with the joy of finally scoring, of feeling like he’s finally come home, that he’s finally, fully, become a Leaf again. He’s barely out of his skates, jersey just tugged over his head when Auston grabs him in the locker room, pulls him in until he can feel the heat of Auston’s breath ghosting across his cheek as he holds him, tangles his hand in his hair and roughly shakes him. He doesn’t even say anything, just holds him for a second before releasing him, stepping back to grin at him and Willy smiles back at him, helpless to do anything else. He might have stayed like that forever, basking in the expression on Auston’s face, the way he’s staring at Willy like he’s the only thing that matters in the world but Kappy slams into his back, forcing his attention onto the other man. Kappy has fully jumped up onto Willy’s back, wrapping his legs around Willy’s waist, and Willy staggers under the weight of him, grabbing at the meat of his thighs to haul him up on instinct. Unlike Auston, Kappy doesn’t seem to have any trouble verbalizing what he’s feeling. 

“That’s what I’m fucking talking about baby!” he shouts in Willy’s ear, and Willy laughs even as he winces away from the volume, winces away from the familiar name from an unfamiliar mouth. His eyes flick over to Auston without his permission, but he’s just grinning at the two of them, expression unchanged. Kappy rubs his sweaty face against the side of Willy’s, and Willy makes a noise of disgust. “We’re going out,” Kappy says, finally unlocking his legs and climbing off of Willy’s back. He walks around him, puts his hands on Willy’s shoulders, meets his eyes with a faux-serious expression, easily betrayed by the twitching at the corner of his lips. “Don’t even try to get out of it bud, you’re gonna get fucked up and you’re gonna _like_ it.” Willy laughs, shakes his head. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he says. 

“Good,” Auston says. 

Kappy insists they head directly to the club from the rink, which is fine, but does mean that Willy is dancing in his dress pants and a button-up shirt that is becoming increasingly stifling. He’s been unbuttoning it further and further with every song, and he hasn’t missed the way Auston and Kappy’s eyes keep catching on his chest. He’s lost track of how many drinks he’s had, Auston and Kappy taking turns disappearing and reappearing with shots, lost track of the other guys too, the few that decided to come out with them and he wonders if they might have already left, if they’d decided they’d had enough of being ignored by the three of them. 

He doesn’t really care. There are other things that he’d much rather pay attention to. 

He knows it had been Kappy who had first dragged them out onto the dancefloor, winding through the crowd until they were safely ensconced in the hot, anonymous press of bodies. Knows it had been Auston who had run his thumb over Willy’s lower lip after the third round of shots, catching the spill of tequila still lingering there, bringing his finger back to his own mouth to lick it off while Willy watched. Willy swallows, lets Kappy drag his attention away from Auston, tugging him around and slotting his thigh between Willy’s as they move in time with the low thudding beat snaking through the room, bodies tight against each other. He can’t tell if he’s dizzy from the alcohol, from the beat thrumming through his veins, from the lingering euphoria of his goal. Probably all three. The room spins around him as him and Kappy move together, get lost in the feeling of their bodies sliding against each other. He doesn’t realize he’s lost track of Auston until Auston abruptly reminds him of his presence, coming up from behind him to press against Willy’s back, firmly trapping him between the two men. Willy tilts his head back to look at him and Auston grins down at him, holds a tiny plastic shot glass up to his lips. Willy opens his mouth obligingly, savours the hot burn of the liquor as it pours into his mouth. Auston’s gaze on him is intense, consuming, and Willy swallows without looking away from him. A beat passes, and then another, before Auston finally looks away from him. Willy follows his gaze to see him press a second glass against Kappy’s mouth, watches the other man swallow down his shot just as easily as Willy had swallowed his own. Willy’s eyes catch on the glisten of liquid lingering on Kappy’s lower lip until the other man finally runs his tongue over his lips and Willy blinks. Kappy smiles at him, something predatory in the corners of his grin, eyes hot and dark in the dim lighting. He runs his hand up Willy’s chest, through the hair on his chest and the sweat coating his skin to grab ahold of his chain and _tug_. Auston must have dropped the glasses or something because suddenly his hands are resting on Willy’s hips, hot and huge and controlling. He moves his hips against Willy’s, a slow, dirty grind, and Willy watches with wide eyes as Kappy watches him do it, presses himself even closer to Willy in turn. They stay like that, the three of them moving together, everything narrowing to the thud of the bass reverberating through his spine, the sweat that drips from his hair, every point of contact that exists between him and the other two men. 

He closes his eyes, tips his head back against Auston’s shoulder and lets himself just _exist_. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, how long they’ve been dancing for before the mess of sensations and feelings floating through him finally coalesces into a sharp point of desire – he _wants_ them, wants both of them, and that thought alone is enough to force his eyes open. He raises his head to see Kappy staring at him, that same desperate desire reflected back at him. He must see it in Willy’s face too because Kappy doesn’t hesitate as he leans forward and captures Willy’s lips. Willy kisses back without thinking, savouring the feel of Kappy’s lips against his own, his tongue hot against his own. It’s messy, sloppy with booze and the jostle of the crowd, but it’s also so fucking good, perfect and exactly what Willy wanted, what he was craving. One of Auston’s hands slip up under Willy’s shirt to rest on his stomach, holding him even more firmly against Auston’s body, and Willy breaks his kiss with Kappy with a gasp. He opens his eyes and Kappy is still looking at him, just as intensely hungry even as Auston holds onto him and Willy–

“Want to get out of here?” Auston asks, voice rough and deep and just barely audible above the music even with his mouth right next to Willy’s ear. Willy blinks, surprised, the words processing slower than they should. Kappy’s still looking at him – at them – and… and they don’t _know_ , Willy realizes between one beat and another. They don’t know that he knows about them. They don’t know and so this is just, what? Just another night of fun for them, another empty way of having him? He wonders if they’ve done this before, done this while he was gone, picked up some random in the club to fuck, to have and share but not to keep. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. He should care, he thinks, he should say no, should go home and in the morning tell them that he knows. 

But he _wants_ and really, what’s another shard of glass under his skin when he’s already collected so many? He opens his eyes, meets Kappy’s dark gaze as he speaks.

“Yeah,” he says. “Let’s go back to your place.”

* * *

They’re on each other the second they’re through the door, Kappy crowding Willy up against the wall, licking into his mouth as his hands frantically run up and down his sides, rucking up his shirt. He’s half aware of Auston behind them, closing the door and kicking off his own shoes but most of his attention is on the feeling of Willy under his hands, the hard curves of his body, the way he’s panting slightly when they finally break apart. Willy’s eyes open, half lidded, and he looks at Kappy for a second before they flick away, looking over Kappy’s shoulder. Kappy turns his head to see Auston staring at them intently, steps aside so that Auston can step up into Willy’s space, can lean down and capture Willy’s lips in a kiss. 

Kappy’s spent a lot of time thinking about what Willy and Auston look like together but every single fantasy paled in comparison to the reality of it, to the small noise Willy makes as Auston licks into his mouth, how huge Auston’s hand is on Willy’s throat as he holds him still and kisses him, deep and hot. Willy arches up into Auston’s grip, and Auston just leans onto him harder, forcing him to stay still as he kisses him again and again. Kappy swallows, shakes himself out of his stupur long enough to kick off his shoes, clumsily unbuttoning his shirt with fingers that barely seem to want to cooperate with him. He must make a noise, some small annoyed exhalation, because by the time he manages to get his shirt off, dropping it on the floor before looking back up, both Auston and Willy are looking back at him. They’re both breathing hard, lips wet and red, Willy’s hair in complete disarray. Kappy swallows, licks his own lips. 

Willy looks at Auston and then back at Kappy, a flick of his eyes that Kappy almost misses. He doesn’t miss the way he nudges at Auston though, Auston looking back at him with a confused expression on his face. Willy nods towards Kappy. 

“You should kiss him,” he says, and his voice is rough, already wrecked, and Kappy can’t wait to make it worse, to coax whimpers and moans and cries out of him until–

Wait. 

“What?” he asks, almost at the same time as Auston says the same, both of them looking at Willy with wide eyes. Kappy’s heart is beating in his throat. There’s no way Willy could know but what if he did, somehow? What if he knows and hates them for it? What if he knows and– 

But there’s nothing telling in Willy’s expression, his eyes shuttered in a way that should maybe make Kappy even more worried but Willy’s speaking, talking over the panic rising in Kappy’s chest. 

“If you want,” he says, “I wanna… it would be hot. If you want.” Auston turns, looks at Kappy, and Kappy has no idea how to answer the question in his eyes, just shrugs helplessly. Auston looks lost for a second more before he clearly makes a decision, his entire body shifting with it, squaring up as he turns from Willy, crossing the small space of the entryway to stand in front of Kappy. He leans down, meets Kappy’s lips with his own. Auston’s hand raises to grip his jaw as he licks into Kappy’s mouth and Kappy sees again, behind his lids, the way that that same hand had looked on Willy’s throat. Auston is bigger than both of them, bigger in a way that sends heat racing down Kappy’s spine and he’s suddenly reminded of every single time that him and Auston have talked about Willy, the filthy things that Auston has growled into his ear as he fucked into Kappy. He’d been thinking about it in the club, watching Auston and Willy move together, what they must look like together. They’d moved together so smoothly, hips rolling together in time with the pulse of the club, Auston’s hands holding Willy to himself, and now… now they’re all three of them here, and he’s going to get to see it, for real. 

_This is actually happening,_ he thinks to himself, sounding vaguely hysterical even within the confines of his own head. _Oh god, this is actually happening.,_

Auston breaks off the kiss but only pulls back far enough to be able to speak. 

“Bedroom,” he says, still close enough that his lips brush against Kappy’s as he speaks, a feather-light touch that sends a shiver racing down Kappy’s spine. He closes his eyes, swallows, opens them again when Auston releases him. Auston casts a look back at Willy before toeing off his shoes and heading down the hallway. Kappy watches him go for a second before turning back to Willy, who looks back at him, eyes wide and full of lust and something else, something hidden just beneath the surface.

“Are you ok?” Kappy manages to get out, swallowing and forcing his breaths to slow, forcing himself to focus through the haze of alcohol and _want_. “Willy, if this isn’t–”

“No,” Willy interrupts, too fast, “no, this is fine.”

“Willy,” Kappy says again, frowning as he steps forward. “If you don’t want–” 

Willy interrupts him again, this time with a kiss. It’s not like any of the other kisses they’ve exchanged so far, nothing rushed or frantic in it, just a sweet, gentle press, Willy’s lips against his.

“I’m good,” he whispers against Kappy’s lips when he pulls back. “I promise, Kasu. I want this. I want _you_.” 

“And him?” Kappy asks, needing to check. Willy hesitates for a second, but before Kappy can call him on it, he speaks again. 

“And him,” he says, voice firm. “Please, Kasu. I want you both.”

“Ok,” Kappy says, running a hand through his hair. “Ok, yeah.” He grins suddenly, wild with the knowledge of what’s about to happen, struck with a sudden surge of happiness knowing that Willy’s just as into it as he is, that Willy and Auston are both here, both want to be here, both want each other, want him. Which, speaking of…

“We should,” Kappy says, gesturing with his head. 

“Yeah,” Willy says, nodding his head far too fast as his face splits into that familiar easy grin that instantly settles Kappy’s heart. “We should.”

Auston has gotten entirely undressed by the time they reach the bedroom which Kappy supposes isn’t really a surprise. He raises an unimpressed eyebrow at them when they enter the room, but Kappy just rolls his eyes back at him. Willy had already managed to ditch his shirt on the walk down the hall, and now he drops his pants and briefs in a single easy motion before climbing, naked, onto the bed. He settles himself on top of Auston, not actually touching the other man, just hovering above him on hands and knees, looking down at his face. Auston’s expression is soft, looking up at him, soft and somehow familiar and something twists in Kappy’s chest at the sight of it. 

“Hey,” Willy says, and Auston smiles at him. 

“Hey,” he says, reaching up to brush a piece of hair out of Willy’s eyes and oh– 

Kappy suddenly understands the look on Auston’s face as he raises his head up off the pillow to nip at Willy’s lip before licking into his mouth. Kappy swallows, shakes his head as if that’ll clear the knowledge that has begun to fill his entire being, the truth that has already begun to curl around his bones. It isn’t the time, isn’t the place to linger on it, and he tries his best to distract himself by focusing on taking off his remaining clothing. Auston’s hand has returned to Willy’s jaw, controlling the kiss completely even as Willy lets out little noises, hips hitching against empty air. He’s still not touching Auston, still hovering above him on all fours, a tease though Kappy has no doubt in his mind that if Willy tried to touch Auston he’d find himself flipped onto his back and pinned down and told that he only gets to touch when Auston tells him he can. 

Willy twitches when Kappy touches his hip, climbs up on the bed behind them. He thinks he sees Auston open his eyes to look at him for a moment before he returns his attention to Willy, to coaxing soft noises from his throat. Kappy runs his hands down Willy’s sides, over his hips, savouring the way that Willy shivers at his touch. He pauses, not really sure what to do next, but Auston is already pulling back, looking over Willy’s back at Kappy. He hums, looking between the two of them, putting one arm lazily behind his head, the other sliding up to grip Willy’s hair, forcing him to arch into his touch.

“What should I do with you?” he says, as casually as if he’s discussing a new play. He tugs on Willy’s hair slightly, smiles at the whimper Willy lets out. Kappy raises an eyebrow, trying his best to hide his reaction to the possessiveness buried in Auston’s words. 

“What _you_ should do with us?” he says, and Auston just stares at him. 

“Yes,” he says in a tone that brokers no argument, and Kappy swallows and barely manages not to shiver. Auston looks at him for another long moment, before turning his attention to Willy. 

“What do you think baby?” he asks. “What should I do with you?” Willy sways slightly but doesn’t respond, and Auston shakes his head. “I gotta do everything huh,” he says, continuing before Kappy even has the chance to open his mouth to reply, to protest. “How about you stay right here, baby, and Kappy will open you up. And then you can ride me, and then Kappy will fuck you after, when you’re still nice and full of my cum. And maybe we’ll tie you up too baby, would you like that?” Willy whimpers softly, and Kappy barely stops himself from doing the same. _Jesus_. 

Auston smiles at Willy, that same soft smile from earlier and fuck, _fuck_. But then he’s turning back to Kappy, jerking his head towards the bedside table, and Kappy focuses on that, on crawling back off the bed without tripping over anyone’s legs. He can feel their eyes on him, both of them watching as he opens up the middle drawer in the table. He pulls out the lube, passes over the condoms in favour of grabbing the length of cherry red cord. He turns back, and Willy’s eyes are fixed on the cord in his hand as he walks back over to the bed, hands it to Auston. Auston takes the cord, winds it between his fingers, looks up at Willy. 

“You want it?” he asks, voice quiet, no demand hidden anywhere in the question. Willy swallows, eyes wide. Nods, a quick, jerky motion. Auston smiles, leans up and presses a quick kiss to his lips and Kappy watches as Auston sits up, lets Willy sit back on the bed. He takes ahold of both of Willy’s wrists, places gentle kisses on each one before lining them up next to each other. Kappy’s never done this with Willy, though he knew, in theory, that this was something he did with Auston and it’s… it’s like nothing he’s ever seen, watching Auston wind the cord around Willy’s wrists, binding them together in front of his chest, the careful pattern of knots he draws in the cords. The red is startling against the paleness of Willy’s skin, beautiful in a way that Kappy wasn’t expecting. He swallows roughly, watching the way that Willy’s shoulders relax as Auston’s fingers deftly form the final knot, the way Willy watches Auston with such intensity. Auston uses the band of knots spanning the gap between his wrists to pull Willy forward to him. He whispers something to Willy, something Kappy can’t hear, but he sees the way Willy nods, the way his lips curl up in a smile. Auston and Willy turn back to Kappy in unison, and Kappy swallows. 

“Can you grab the other rope too?” Auston asks, and Kappy wasn’t expecting that, but goes back to the drawer anyways, finding another piece of cord hidden at the back, behind a collection of other things that Kappy isn’t even beginning to think about right now. Auston uses the second piece of rope to bind Willy’s arms together just below his elbow, forcing his hands to rest just below his chin, securing it with a loop of cord around the back of his neck. Willy watches him do it with a small smile, so similar to the one Auston had given him earlier, and… and… 

_Fuck_.

“Ok,” Auston says with a final, satisfied tug on [the ropes now completely secured around Willy’s arms](https://iammonkey.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/DCT-10-1.jpg), before looking over at Kappy. He looks at him for a long moment, a considering expression on his face that makes Kappy’s pulse jump in his throat.

“I changed my mind,” he says, finally. Kappy frowns at him, feels a weird spark of fear shoot up his spine. If he asks Kappy to leav–

“Kappy, get on your back on the bed. Willy’s gonna ride you instead. Ok?” he says, but he’s looking at Willy as he asks, waits for his nod before he looks back at Kappy. There’s an awkward pause, and Kappy suddenly realizes that Auston’s waiting for him to agree as well. 

“Ok,” he says, and is surprised by how rough his own voice is. He walks over to the bed, crawls onto it, moving past the other two men until he’s lying in the middle of the bed. He watches as Auston helps Willy move across the bed until he’s kneeling above Kappy on the bed, his knees planted on either side of Willy’s hips, Auston kneeling behind him. Willy’s eyes are half-lidded, and he looks so… calm, as he smiles down at Kappy, though his cock is hard and flushed. Kappy swallows again as he takes all of him in, how beautiful he looks. Auston presses a kiss to Willy’s shoulder before looking down at Kappy. 

“Lube?” he asks, and Kappy almost looks around him before remembering that he’s still holding it. He hands it to Auston, watches in a trance as the other man opens it, as he slicks his fingers, as his hand disappears behind Willy’s back. He can’t see what Auston is doing at all but it’s almost hotter like that, having to find it instead in the arch of Willy’s neck, the gasp he lets out, the movement of Auston’s shoulder, just visible behind Willy’s own. Auston’s other hand wraps around Willy’s waist, holding him steady against Auston’s chest even as Auston fingers him. Willy’s head is tilted back, eyes shut and mouth open and red as he lets out little hitching gasps, his entire body occasionally twitching with whatever Auston is doing. His nipples are hard in the cool air, standing out against the flush covering his entire chest, sweeping across his face and down, down to the red head of his cock where it lays against one of his thighs. The muscles in his thighs are obvious, tense and trembling slightly as he holds himself up above Kappy. Auston keeps switching back and forth between kissing and nipping at the column of Willy’s neck, and looking down between the two of them to where he’s opening Willy up. Kappy doesn’t know how long they stay like that, Auston moving his fingers in and out of Willy, Kappy mesmerized by the sight in front of him, by the pleasure playing across Willy’s face. 

“Alright,” Auston says, finally breaking the spell. Kappy blinks, and Willy does too, slowly raising his head to look behind him. Auston smiles at him, presses a soft kiss to his lips. “You ready baby?” he asks, quiet enough that Kappy barely hears it, and Willy nods, a single, small moment as his eyes slip shut again, forehead leaning forward until it’s resting against Auston’s. 

“Please,” he says, and Auston kisses him one more time before pulling away. He puts one hand on Willy’s hip, and Kappy’s eyes catch on how two of his fingers are slick with lube, how it smears over the cut of Willy’s hip as he moves him until he’s hovering over Kappy’s cock. He keeps his hand there, the other one still wrapped around Willy’s waist. 

“Kappy,” Auston says, “Can you…?” Kappy looks at him blankly, and Auston gestures with his head towards Kappy’s crotch. 

“Oh,” Kappy says, flushing, “oh yeah, of course, I–” he reaches down, takes ahold of his own cock, holds it still as Auston guides Willy down onto it. The head of his cock slides along the slick skin of Willy’s perineum before he finds his hole. He sinks inside easily, Willy wet and open for him, so fucking hot and tight as Auston continues to slowly guide him down and down until he’s finally fully seated on Kappy’s lap, Kappy’s cock buried deep inside of him. They stay like that for a long minute, all three of them breathing heavily, until Willy starts making little impatient movements with his hips. Auston’s grip visibly tightens on his hip, skin turning white between his fingers as he forces him still. 

“C’mon baby,” Auston says, voice deep and rough, sending a shiver down Kappy’s spine. “You know I always give you what you need, why are you always trying to rush me?” Willy whimpers, and Auston turns to look down at Kappy. “Grab his hips,” he says and Kappy does it almost without thinking. Auston lets go of Willy as soon as Kappy takes ahold of him. Still up on his knees as is, he manages to tower over both of them, stares down at the tableau they’ve created before him. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Auston says, sounding so fucking satisfied it’d almost be annoying except for how stupidly hot it is. “Ride Kappy’s cock now baby, do it for us.” 

Willy obeys almost immediately, tilting his head forward to look at Kappy as he begins to slowly raise himself up, thighs already beginning to shake. Him and Kappy groan almost in unison when he sinks back down, Kappy’s grip on his hips holding him steady as he starts up a torturously slow rhythm. He feels so good around Kappy’s cock, a perfect, burning heat and Kappy can already feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he fucks upwards in tandem with Willy sinking down, down, down. They keep on like that, a slow, rolling movement, both of them working together in perfect unison until Kappy can’t stand it anymore, plants his feet and thrusts sharply upwards. Willy jerks, thrown off balance and unable to catch himself with his hands bound. Kappy lets go of his hips, begins to raise his hands to grab his arms but Auston is already there, wrapping a huge hand around Willy’s throat and holding him in place with just the grip of his hand. Willy gasps, eyes flying open even as his head tips back to give Auston more room to secure his grip. Kappy watches with wide eyes as Willy’s cock twitches, and his hips jerk helplessly downwards. Kappy groans, takes ahold of Willy’s hips again as he thrusts upwards in turn. After that everything becomes far more frantic, far more desperate as Willy moves his hips in sync with Kappy’s rough thrusts upwards, burying himself deep inside Willy over and over again. Auston is talking, lips right next to Willy’s ear, but Kappy can’t hear what he’s saying, can only imagine what sort of things he might be saying to Willy right now, as they both work him until he’s shaking between them. He’s letting out the most perfect little whimpers and moans, breath hitching with every thrust of Kappy’s cock deep inside him. Kappy doesn’t know how much longer he can last, not with Willy so hot and perfect around him, not with the sight of Auston’s hand tightening and releasing on Wily’s throat, the thick veins on his hand obvious even in the dim lighting of the bedroom. Not with the way the ropes looks against Willy’s skin, the flush on his skin, the way he’s doing everything Auston says, being so good for Auston, so good for _Kappy_. That’s the thought that finally drives him over the edge, hips stuttering as he thrusts upwards frantically, cumming deep inside of Willy as Willy whimpers above him and Auston stares down at him with hungry eyes. 

“God,” he gasps, lying back down on the bed, “god, fuck.” 

“Yeah,” Auston says, voice rough and deep. He helps Willy raise himself up off of Kappy’s cock, and Kappy can’t help but whimper as his cock slips from Willy’s hole. Kappy watches as Auston runs his hands over Willy’s arms, fingers sliding under the rope, checking on Willy before guiding him to shuffle to the side of where Kappy is lying, boneless and still completely out of breath. Auston is painfully gentle as he helps Willy lay down on his back next to Kappy. 

Kappy’s head lolls to the side and he watches through half-lidded eyes as Auston whispers something to Willy, as Willy nods his agreement. Watches as Auston hitches one of Willy’s legs up and reaches between them to guide himself inside of Willy. Willy tosses his head back with a gasp, mouth wide and eyes staring blindly at the ceiling as Auston moves inside him with one long, smooth thrust. Auston grabs ahold of the knot at Willy’s wrists with one hand, the other braced on the mattress next to his shoulder as he begins to move in and out of Willy, fucking him with hard, deep thrusts that Kappy can almost feel the echo of in his own body. He thinks that if he could get hard again he would, watching as Auston fucks Willy, fast and rough and so familiar. He doesn’t bother building up to it, Willy already so open for him, already fucked open on Kappy’s cock. Made ready for Auston by Kappy, so that Auston can just slam deep inside him over and over again. It sounds wet, sloppy, and Kappy realizes with a sudden swoop of arousal so strong that it almost makes him dizzy that it’s because Auston is fucking through Kappy’s cum, that Kappy’s cum is still slicking Willy’s insides even as Auston shoves his cock in and out of his hole. Auston’s expression is intense as he looks down at Willy but Willy’s eyes have slipped shut, head still thrown back as a steady stream of gasps and moans are forced from his mouth. It feels like Auston fucks him for hours before his pace finally stutters, begins to lose some of its rhythm, but it can’t have actually been that long. His hand tightens on the rope between his fingers and his eyes slam shut as he cums with a long, low moan. He holds himself up above Willy, eyes shut and panting as he comes down. When he finally opens his eyes he doesn’t even bother to pull out, just reaches down and grabs ahold of Willy’s cock and Kappy is startled to realize that Willy hasn’t cum yet. He lets out a noise like a sob when Auston grabs ahold of him though, and it only takes a handful of strokes before his back is arching as he cums. Auston stays propped over him as he swirls his fingers through the cum on Willy’s stomach, presses his fingers to Willy’s lips and watches him lick his own cum off his fingers until they’re completely clean. 

Kappy thinks that he’s never seen anything so beautiful, as Auston leans down and presses a final, gentle kiss to Willy’s lips, to the side of his throat, whispers something against the skin there.

* * *

It takes a minute before Auston feels like he can move, wincing as he slips out of Willy. He can’t help but pause for a second to stare at the cum sliding from Willy’s hole, swallows around the knowledge that it’s from both him and Kappy. He forces himself to look away though, knows that there’s no way Willy is up for anything more right now, no matter how much he wants to slide his fingers inside of him, to feel their cum mixing inside of him. Instead he turns his attention to the ties still holding Willy in place. He unties them as carefully as he first tied them, checking to make sure that the skin beneath them is unblemished other than the lines of the rope denting the skin. Willy groans as he undoes them, slowly opens his eyes and Auston can’t help but smile down at them. 

“Ok?” he asks. Willy has to clear his throat twice before he’s able to answer. 

“Very,” he says, and Kappy laughs from next to them. 

Once he’s finished untying him, Auston climbs off of the bed. He forces himself to turn away from the sight of Willy immediately rolling over to cuddle into Kappy’s chest, the way Kappy’s arms wrap around him without hesitation as if he’d just been waiting for Willy to return to him, to return to where he belonged. Instead he walks into his ensuite, grabs a cloth and wets it. Kappy takes it from him when he comes back to the bed, wipes down himself and then, painfully gently, Willy, pressing soft kisses to his mouth as Willy whimpers at the sensation. He hands the cloth back to Auston with a quiet thanks, and Auston nods before heading back to the bathroom. He throws it into the hamper and… and he means to go back out into the bedroom, but he suddenly finds himself unable to move, unable to face seeing Willy and Kappy together again, how gentle they are with each other, the way they look at each other, like there’s no one else there. He can feel his breath speeding up as he stands there, leans forward and grips the edge of the sink as if that’ll do anything to help him calm down, help ground him. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks, desperately, _fucking get it together, I can’t fucking do this right now. Don’t be that guy who can’t keep his shit together, don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t–_

“Auston?” Willy’s voice makes him jump, and he jerks his head up to see the other man standing in the doorway, still naked, a worried expression on his face. “Are you ok?” he asks, and Auston opens his mouth to reply, to reassure him that everything is fine, that Auston is _fine_. Instead, embarrassingly, what comes out of his mouth is a ragged, gasping breath, something edging far closer to a sob than he’d ever admit, and Willy’s eyes go wide with surprise. Auston lets go of the counter to clasp a hand over his mouth but he can’t stop the way his shoulders shake, the wetness that pricks at his eyes and threatens to escape and slide down his face. 

“Wha– Auston?” And great, now Kappy’s here too, standing just behind Willy, an equally worried look on his face. 

“Auston, what’s wrong?” Willy asks, and Auston shakes his head and all of a sudden it’s just too much and he–

“I can’t,” he says, pulling his hand away from his mouth and taking a deep, desperate breath. “I can’t do this anymore.” Willy’s eyes open impossibly wider before abruptly going blank, his entire expression shuttering. 

“Can’t do what?” he asks, voice flat, and Kappy glances over at him with an expression that’s a mix of confusion and alarm. Auston gestures vaguely between the three of them. 

“ _This_ ,” he says, and Willy crosses his arms. 

“You want to stop fucking me,” he says, voice as cold and hard as Auston’s ever heard it. “What, because we had a threesome? Beca–”

“I’m in love with you,” Auston blurts out, can’t bear not to, and Willy freezes, blank expression replaced with naked shock. 

“What?” he whispers. 

“I’m in love with you,” Auston repeats, desperate, resigned. “I’m… I’m sorry,” he continues, running his hand over his face, wiping away the wetness he finds there before glancing at Kappy. He looks shattered, but somehow also subdued, accepting, and Auston doesn’t understand why. “I know this isn’t what we… what we agreed to when we started.” He looks back at Willy. “I know we said no strings, no feelings, so I’m… I’m sorry.” He watches as the surprise slowly fades from Willy’s face to be replaced by anger, and Auston braces himself for whatever is coming. 

“You’re in love with me?” he says. 

“I’m sorry,” Auston repeats miserably, but he barely gets the words out before Willy is speaking again. 

“How… how fucking _dare_ you say that to me, when you’ve been fucking him?” Willy gestures violently towards Kappy, who is looking slightly nauseous. “If you love me, why did you replace me the second I wasn’t here anymore?”

“What?” Auston says, too startled by the accusation to linger on the revelation that Willy had apparently, somehow, known about him and Kappy. “I didn’t… I didn’t replace you. Me and Kappy aren’t…”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Kappy interrupts, and Willy whirls to face him, anger still clear on his face. Kappy sounds miserable though, as he continues. “Me and Auston, it doesn’t mean anything, Willy. He’s always been in love with you.”

“What?” Willy and Auston almost say in unison, and Kappy looks at Auston. 

“C’mon man,” he says, “I’m not fucking stupid. I know you’re in love with him, you’ve always loved him. I was just a…” he swallows, and his voice trembles slightly when he continues. “I was just a temporary stand-in.” 

“Jesus,” Willy says, at the same time that Auston says,

“The fuck you were.” He’s angry, suddenly, at the implication that Kappy didn’t mean anything to him, that Kappy would ever think that everything between them didn’t, didn’t mean anything to Auston. Kappy just blinks at both of them, as if he’s trying not to cry, then looks up at the ceiling. 

“Look, I’m happy to like… get out of the way, of both of you. Please don’t let me be the thing that gets in the way of you being together.” He sounds almost desperate by the end of it, and Auston doesn’t know what to think anymore, just knows that he can’t stand the pain in Kappy’s voice any more than he can stand the pain in Willy’s. He opens his mouth, no idea what he’s going to say, but Willy beats him to it. 

“I love you,” he says, and Auston’s heart leaps but he’s not looking at Auston, he’s looking at Kappy and _Jesus_ , yeah, there it is, of course. “Kasu,” he says, “Kasu, look at me.” Kappy looks down at Willy, eyes wet and biting his lip as if that’ll be the thing to stop the tears from actually escaping his eyes. “I love you,” Willy repeats. “Don’t… don’t you dare think you don’t matter, that you aren’t the most important thing in my life.” Auston closes his eyes against the sharp twist in his chest, a pain like nothing he’s ever felt before. He can’t believe he… he’d been so stupid, and he breathes out slowly, trying not to let himself be overwhelmed by the knowledge that he’s about to lose both men forever. But when he opens his eyes again Willy’s looking back at him, expression just as fierce as when he’d been staring Kappy down. “I love you too,” he says, and Auston swears his heart stops. 

“What?” he says, because Willy can’t have–

“I love you,” he repeats and huh, apparently Auston wasn’t just hearing things. Willy glanced between the two of them. “I love both of you,” he says, voice cracking at the end as he shrugs helplessly. “I’m just… I just do.”

“Oh my god,” Kappy says, and he sounds so happy that Auston can’t help but turn to look at him to find him grinning, looking back and forth between the two of them. Willy’s smiling back at him, and Auston doesn’t get _why_ , how they can look so happy with this tangled mess between them, this precarious stack of emotions guaranteed to come crashing down any second now.

“Do you…?” Willy asks him, and Kappy nods his head frantically, turns to Auston as Willy just smiles even wider. 

“I don’t love you,” he says, and Auston flinches back from him, what the _fuck_ but he’s continuing, still talking. “I don’t, not yet, but Auston, I really, _really_ like you. I like when we’re together, and your stupid jokes, and your awful ripped jeans.”

“Dude,” Auston says, weakly affronted, more out of habit than anything. He still feels shaky but also like he’s beginning to get why Kappy and Willy both still look so happy. 

“I like you,” he says again, turns back to Willy, “I love you,” he says. He looks back and forth between the two of them. “Date me?” he asks, and Willy laughs, loud and free in a way that lifts Auston’s heart until he finally begins to smile too. 

“Yeah,” Willy says, eyes glinting with happiness as he turns back to Auston. “Auston?” he asks, and Auston can’t do anything but nod as his face finally, _finally_ breaks into a helpless grin.

* * *

They pass out almost immediately afterwards, all of them tangled together in Auston’s huge bed, exhausted from sex and emotions both. There’ll be other conversations they’ll have to have, Willy knows, conversations that might be difficult, if only because getting any of them to talk about their feelings and what they want and need is like pulling teeth – and yes, he _is_ including himself in that, thank you very much, he _is_ self-aware – but for now they’re all together, warm and content and Willy’s so happy he feels like his chest could burst. 

When he wakes up in the morning, there’s a body against his back, an arm around his waist, and Kappy’s face is inches from his own. 

Kappy’s eyes are already open, and he smiles when Willy blinks at him. He looks so happy that Willy’s smiling back on instinct, even before he remembers the events of the night before, before he remembers that it’s Auston behind him, holding onto him. 

“Hey,” Kappy whispers. 

“Hey back,” Willy whispers. He lets himself just look at Kappy for a long moment, taking in the familiar shape of his nose, his cheekbones, the blonde sweep of his eyelashes. 

“I love you,” Kappy says, interrupting his observations, and Willy can’t help the grin that takes over his face. 

“I love you too,” he says, and from behind him, Auston shifts, grumbles. 

“Fucking seriously?” he mumbles, and Willy shivers as the words ghost across the back of his neck, where Auston’s face is apparently buried in Willy’s hair. Kappy rolls his eyes, and Willy giggles. Auston groans, then tugs at Willy until he flops over onto his back and Auston is propped up on his side above him, glaring down at him and then Kappy in turn. “You couldn’t just sleep for a little bit longer?” he asks. Willy grins up at him, opens his mouth to tease him for being a bitch when he first wakes up, but Kappy beats him to it. 

“I mean, I can think of things we could be doing that are a bit more fun than sleeping,” he says, and ok, well, that wasn’t what Willy was expecting him to say, but he can’t say he’s exactly opposed to the idea. “But I guess we can just go back to sleep,” he continues, voice overly innocent, “if you’d pref–” He’s unceremoniously cut off as Auston reaches up and grabs ahold of the back of his head to tug him into a kiss. Kappy laughs into the kiss and then abruptly isn’t laughing anymore, as Auston’s grip on him tightens and he licks into Kappy’s mouth. Willy just lays beneath them, watching them kiss, taking in how incredible they look together, how perfectly they match each other kiss for kiss, motion for motion. He reaches beneath the covers, lazily gripping his cock as Kappy gasps into Auston’s mouth, as Auston bites his lip, as Kappy’s hand comes up to cup the side of Auston’s face. When they finally separate, Auston glances down at him, eyes flicking between Willy’s face and where his arm disappears beneath the covers before returning to Kappy. 

“You owe me,” he says, voice still sleep-rough, “for waking me up.” Kappy’s eyebrows shoot up, and Willy can see the response already forming before he even begins to open his mouth, but Auston beats him to it, continuing before Kappy can do anything more than get out a single aborted sylabyl. “I think you should let me fuck you,” he glances down at Willy, watches him as he continues, “and you can suck Willy off at the same time.” Willy can’t help but let out a little noise at the visual that inspires. He’d spent so much time trying not to think about the two of them together that the thought of getting to see it now, getting to be a part of it, is completely overwhelming. He’s never fucked Kappy, didn’t really do that or want to do that, but he suddenly wants nothing as much as he wants to see Kappy split open by Auston’s cock, desperately taking it while he sucks Willy’s cock. 

“Yeah,” Kappy says, and both Willy and Auston turn to look at him. He clears his throat, but his voice is still rough when he continues, “yeah, ok, we can do that.” Auston grins at him and Willy can’t help but do the same. Auston sits up, Kappy and Willy following suit. Auston glances around them, sighs. 

“I don’t suppose anyone saw where the lube ended up last night, did you?” Willy laughs in surprise, leverages himself up on his knees to begin searching the sheets. It’s Kappy that finds it, wedged between the mattress and the headboard, holding it up with a triumphant noise. Willy and Auston laugh, and Auston grabs it from his hand. He rolls the bottle between his fingers, makes a considering noise as he looks between the two other men. Willy feels a shiver run up his spine at the look in Auston’s eyes, and when he glances over at Kappy, the other man doesn’t seem to be faring much better, beginning to flush under Auston’s gaze. 

“Lie on your back,” he eventually says, looking at Kappy. “Head on the pillows.” Kappy does what he says without argument, something that Willy would find surprising except yeah, same. He lets his legs fall open without prompting, spreading them wide even as his eyes flick back and forth between Auston and Willy, expression slightly nervous. Auston runs a soothing hand up his calf, and Willy smiles at him, and the nerves seem to drain from Kappy, or at least abate slightly, as he returns the smile. 

“Have you ever fingered him?” Auston asks, casual as anything, and Willy almost chokes on the air in his lungs, head whipping around to stare at Auston. Auston looks back at him with an intentionally blank expression as he uncaps the lube. 

“Uh. No?” he says, and Auston breaks character to smile back at him, expression turning nakedly predatory. 

“Would you like to?” he asks. Willy glances at Kappy, who is looking up at them with wide eyes. He nods, slightly, when Willy makes eye contact with him, and Willy looks back at Auston. 

“Yeah,” he says, swallows, “please.” Auston’s smile just gets wider as he catches Willy’s wrist, raises his hand and spills lube onto his fingers. Some of it drips onto the sheets but Auston seems utterly unconcerned with that, just gestures towards Kappy with his head. 

“Well?” he says, and Willy swallows against his nerves, shuffles forward until he’s kneeling between Kappy’s thighs. He rubs his fingers together as he looks down at Kappy. Kappy smiles up at him, expression reassuring as he lets one of his legs fall to the side, exposing himself completely. Willy looks between his legs, takes a deep breath, and then reaches forward, running his fingers down the soft skin of Kappy’s perineum. He jumps when Auston’s hands suddenly land on his hips as he settles on the bed behind Willy, hooks his chin over Willy’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Willy completely and Willy feels himself settle at the contact, something deep inside his chest going quiet. 

“Rub your finger over his hole first, before you put it inside him,” Auston says, voice so soft that Willy isn’t sure Kappy can even hear it. He does what Auston says, rubbing the pad of his finger over the tight furl of Kappy’s hole. He’s done this to himself, had it done to him, but he’s never done it to someone else. It’s strange, unfamiliar, but also so hot that he can barely think, can only obey when Auston instructs him to slide a finger inside of Kappy. He’s hot and tight around Willy’s finger but he still opens up for him so easily, welcomes him inside, and Willy shoots a look up at Kappy’s face as he slowly presses deeper inside of him. Kappy’s propped himself up on his elbows to watch Willy and Auston between his legs, his mouth open in a small, helpless ‘o’ as he looks back at Willy. His chest is rising and falling rapidly but there’s nothing on his face other than a _want_ so naked and strong that it makes Willy feel dizzy with power. He keeps going, pressing deeper and deeper until finally his knuckles are flush with Kappy’s skin, before drawing his finger back out just as slowly. He repeats the motion, growing more confident with each pass of his finger, with each small noise that slips from Kappy’s mouth. He adds a second when Auston tells him to, shivers with the gasp that Kappy lets out. His gaze keeps flicking back and forth between Kappy’s face, the arousal written there, and his hole, the way it’s opening up for Willy’s fingers, so sweet and easy. He’s pink, flushed around Willy’s fingers, slick with lube and Willy wonders what it would be like to fuck him, to slide his cock inside him instead. 

He doesn’t know how long Auston keeps them like that, Willy slowly moving his fingers in and out of Kappy’s hole before he stops them with a hand on Willy’s wrist.

“Ok,” he says, and guides Willy to take his fingers out of Kappy. Willy wipes his hand on the bedsheets, figuring if Auston doesn’t mind he certainly won’t worry about it, too busy staring down at Kappy’s hole anyways, pink and slightly swollen from being fingered, wet and ready for Auston. 

“Want to watch?” Auston asks, and Willy’s nodding before he really knows what he’s agreeing too. “Ok,” Auston says, pressing a kiss to Willy’s shoulder, before letting go of him. “Sit beside him.” Willy does what Auston asks, watches with wide eyes as Auston moves forward between Kappy’s thighs. He pushes the one nearest Willy against the mattress, hitches the other one up over Auston’s hip, completely exposing Kappy to Willy’s gaze before looking up at Kappy. 

“Please,” is all Kappy says before Auston is grinning and looking back down, between Kappy’s legs, taking ahold of his cock and guiding it to Kappy’s hole. He pushes inside slowly, so fucking slowly, and Willy feels like he can’t get a full breath, chest tight as he watches Auston’s cock slowly dissapear inside of Kappy. Kappy’s hole opens for him so fucking _easily_ , stretching wide around the thick width of Auston’s cock. He glances at Kappy’s face, at the twisted expression of pleasure written there, so familiar and yet different, different from how Kappy looks when he fucks Willy, different than the expression that Willy has seen on his own face the couple of times that Auston has fucked him in front of a mirror. He looks so beautiful like this, opening up for Auston, gasping for air as he takes and takes and takes until Auston is finally completely buried inside of him. He pauses there for a minute, gives Kappy a chance to adjust before he’s sliding out and then back in. He only gets a handful of strokes in before Kappy is speaking, gasping out a demand for faster, harder, and Auston doesn’t hesitate before giving him exactly what he asks for. He fucks in and out of him hard enough that Kappy has to reach above himself and brace himself against the headboard, barely stopping himself from sliding across the sheets. Willy doesn’t know where to look, eyes flicking between Kappy’s face – the gasped noises of pleasure that Auston is fucking out of his mouth – and his hole, where Auston is driving himself in and out of him, forcing Kappy to take him over and over again. It’s overwhelmingly hot, the sight of them together, the sight of Kappy being fucked, the sight of Auston fucking someone else. The shift of their muscles as they work together, move together, Auston fucking his cock into Kappy again and again. It’s a shock to Willy when Auston stops, eyes flying to his face in surprise as Kappy whimpers in protest. Auston lets go of where one of his hands was digging into the meat of Kappy’s thigh to push his soaked hair out of his eyes. He’s breathing hard, when he turns his head to look at Willy. 

“Go sit on the pillows,” he says, and Willy blinks back at him, confused for a second before abruptly remembering, with a rush of arousal, what Auston had proposed earlier. He has to bite back a moan, scrambles to obey. Kappy does moan, when Auston slides out of him, but he still goes easily when Auston pushes at his hip, forcing him to roll over. Auston grabs ahold of Kappy’s hips, pulls him up on all fours, and nods at Willy. Willy shuffles over until he’s sitting right in front of Kappy. Kappy tosses his hair out of his face, smiles at Willy. 

“Hey,” he says, voice soft and Willy can’t help but lean down and capture his lips in a gentle kiss that quickly turns dirty, both of them licking deep inside the other’s mouth. Kappy finally breaks it with a low groan, and Willy looks down the length of his back to see Auston sliding back inside him. Auston grins at him when he sees Willy looking, winks at him before sharply thrusting forward, drawing another noise from Kappy’s lips. 

“Well?” he says, “you just gonna leave Willy hanging like that, Kappy?” he punctuates his words with another hard thrust of his hips, driving his cock deep inside the other man. Kappy moans but drops his head, moving until he’s able to grip the base of Willy’s cock with one of his hands. Willy gasps at the contact, moans when Kappy bends to lick at the head, already wet with precum. He moans again when Kappy opens his mouth and takes him inside, sliding down until his lips meet his hand, swirling his tongue around the length of Willy’s cock as he draws back. Willy doesn’t realize that Auston has paused in fucking Kappy until he resumes, and the force of his thrust drives Kappy’s mouth down the length of Willy’s cock. Kappy goes with it, falls into a rhythm in time with Auston’s thrusts into him, letting the motion of Auston fucking into him move him forward onto Willy’s cock over and over again. Willy runs his hand through Kappy’s curls, not holding on, just stroking them, a silent praise as he sucks, the wet heat of his mouth making pleasure pool in Willy’s stomach, sending heat spiraling through his veins. Willy watches his head bob, mesmerized by the feeling of Kappy’s mouth on him, the messy wet sounds leaking from his mouth, the accompanying slap of Auston’s hip against Kappy’s ass as he fucks into him again and again. It’s the two in tandem that gets Willy there, his hand tightening in Kappy’s hair an unspoken warning. 

Kappy doesn’t stop, and then Willy’s cuming, shooting inside of Kappy’s mouth, head falling back and eyes slipping shut as he gasps and his hips stutter helplessly forward. Kappy sucks him through the aftershocks, letting him slip from his mouth just as it’s getting to be too much, and Willy doesn’t hesitate before tugging him up into a searing kiss. Kappy’s still being rocked back and forth with the force of Auston’s thrusts as Willy licks his cum from the inside of Kappy’s mouth, taking all of it into his own mouth and then letting it slide just as easily back into Kappy’s. They break the kiss when Kappy again groans into Willy’s mouth. Willy pulls back to see Auston still fucking Kappy, pulling him back onto his cock again and again. Auston’s chest is flushed, slick with sweat, and his hair is hanging in his face as he stares down at where Kappy is opening up for him over and over again. He’s panting, so fucking focused, and then he looks up, meets Willy’s eyes. He groans, closes his eyes as he slams deep inside Kappy one, two, three more times before finally stilling. He stays like that for a long moment, chest heaving, before he abruptly pulls out, ignoring the small noise Kappy lets out in favour of flipping him over. He’s moving down the bed and, before Willy really realizes what he’s doing, bends down and takes Kappy’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down to the root. Kappy must have been so fucking close to cuming on Auston’s cock because that’s all it takes, Kappy’s eyes slamming shut as he cums with a shout. Auston just stays there, mouth working him over until Kappy finally reaches up to weakly bat at his head. 

Auston sits back, a satisfied grin on his face as he wipes cum and spit from the corners of his mouth, wiping the whole mess on the sheets. Kappy throws his arm over his face as he lays, sprawled on the bed between them, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Jesus,” he says. 

“Not quite,” Auston says, and Willy picks up a pillow and whips it at his head. Auston ducks it, laughing, and Kappy is kicking at him, and Willy smiles and smiles and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes months to write previous chapters, writes final 10k chapter in less than 24 hours. Life is full of mystery. 
> 
> Shout out to the whole gang on twitter for your encouragement. [Join me on my priv for a look behind the scenes and/or daily breakdowns about these iditos](https://twitter.com/thotlander).
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
